


Overlord-The Anti Hero

by Greyninja27



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyninja27/pseuds/Greyninja27
Summary: What if Ainz never went to the new world? What if he was sent to the different world where people have skills since birth? This is story of Ainz and his NPC's interact with the world of My Hero Academia.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	1. Unknown Savior & The new Kid

Izuku Midoriya a young 14-year-old boy was walking on the road heading towards his home. Today was could be considered as the worst and also the best day of his life.

Earlier today Midorya met the person he held in the highest regard. The hero that rose to the top and brought the era of heroes to this country and the man he idolized since he was a child All Might.

A few hours ago he was saved by All Might when he was going to get attacked by a villain and upon seeing his hero Midoriya felt happy, sad, shocked, and flabbergasted at the same time. But then because of his one stupid move, he saw the real state that All Might was in. After hearing All Might's story he saw the reality of the situation, the muscular and confident hero who always smiled in the face of danger was reduced to the skinny, injured man who was trying his best to carry on his duties. After promising All Might about not speaking of this to anyone Midoriya gathered all of his courage and asked "Is it possible to become a hero without a quirk."

All Might took a glance at the ambitious young boy who was standing there waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. But the reality was often crueler than the reality. All Might hesitated for a movement and said "Sorry kid but the villans out there are not easy to handle. You just saw my condition didn't you, even with my power I was injured so badly so what do you think will happen to the person who can't even defend himself." All Might saw devasted boy whose heart was broken and eyes were on the verge of tears. He felt bad for him but as someone who has seen the horrors of this peaceful county can't let an innocent boy walk to his own death "This is not an end of the world. If you really want to help other people there are many ways you can do that. Find your own path to do that." Leaving those consoling words behind All Might left and standing there was a smiling boy with lifeless eyes.

After that Midoriya decided to go home and figure out the direction of his future. Up until now he always believed that he has a chance to become a hero. He knew that he did not possess a quirk since he was 4 but still he had a slim hope that if he tried hard enough he could actually close that gap. But now that his hero has told him the truth he has lost all of his motivation to become a hero.

"I was so stupid to think that I can become a hero" Midoriya laughed at himself "I don't know what should I do now. I always wanted to become a hero so I never thought of another way to live my life. Should I take All Might's suggestion and do something to help people? Who I am kidding, even the people who work in those areas have quirks that suit their profession so what chance I have to be useful to them."

As Midoriya was punching himself down he heard a noise coming from a nearby alley. Midoriya cursed himself to not go and observe the situation but he was bound to his old habits and went there anyway.

After he got there he saw a sludge villain has captured someone and nearby heroes were finding a way to save him. He noticed that the villain who was causing havoc here was the one All Might captured a few hours ago. But he didn't understand how can a villain be roaming out here free. Suddenly he realized something "It's because of me" Midoriya realized that because All Might was busy with him villain got away and was causing trouble for civilians.

'Please forgive me whoever you are. I would really like to help but it's not like I can help' Midoriya thought to himself but at that time he saw a person who was captured by the sludge villain "Kaachan" Midoriya shouted and ran towards the Bakugo without a second thought.

"Moron where do you think you are going?" a nearby hero shouted.

'What the hell I am doing. Why I am rushing towards him' Midoriya thought without stopping his feet. Finally, he reached in villain's attack range.

"Come here, dumb kid. I will give you death by explosion." The villain laughed and started using Bakugo to attack but before he could do that Midoriya threw his bag which led to its contains flaying out and hitting one of the villain's eyes.

"How dare you hit me, you dam brat" sludge villain growled in pain.

"While the villain was distracted in pain Midoriya reached near Bakugo and started removing sludge from his body.

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo asked. His eyes looked terrified and furious at the same time.

"My legs moved on their own I don't understand why but think it's because your face seemed to be calling for help," Midoriya said as tears were falling from his eyes.

At that time the sludge villain regained his composure "Haha kid not bad but now you have done it. I am almost finished here so now die." The sludge villain launched an attack at Midoriya.

Midoriya's heart stopped as he saw an incoming attack. His brain refused to work and couldn't think of a solution. As the black shadow of an attack came close to his face, his entire life flashed before his eyes and suddenly he felt a strong presence as a flash of light shined before his eyes.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

All Might was standing in the crowd watching the incident take place. He was overflowing with guilt while watching an innocent boy suffer at the hands of the villain who he failed to keep restrained.

'I was too careless while using my power. I have already used my power for the day and can't transform anymore.' All Might thought 'If only I had been more careful while carrying that thing. I shouldn't have wasted my time trying to reason with a fan.'

As he was thinking about this he heard a shout from a nearby hero "Hey moron stop where do you think you are going."

'That boy from earlier. What is he doing, has he gone crazy.' All Might thought to himself.

And then he heard Midoriya said those words "…because your face seemed to be calling for help." After hearing those words a surge of lighting cross through his body. He felt ashamed to standing there not doing a thing while a quirkless boy ran there without a second thought.

Suddenly he saw that villain was going to attack Midoriya. He tried to transform with all his might but his body condition refused to let him do that. He looked at Midoriya with worried eyes and was about to move in his weak form but suddenly he felt a movement closing towards Midoriya and in the next moment villain vanished from the spot leaving terrified Midoriya and Bakugo behind. There was a huge hole in the nearby wall and under the ruble was an unconscious villain.

'What just happened?' All Might said to himself.

He wanted to investigate further but then saw Midoriya leaving the scene and hurriedly followed behind him.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

Midoriya was going to reach his home soon. Right now his mood wasn't as bad as before. After witnessing the attack of the real villain Midoriya understood that it too much of an impossible task for him to actually help someone without being a burden on others.

"After today's events, now I will be able to abandon the future I dreamed of," Midoriya said with a defeated sigh.

Suddenly out of nowhere, All Might appear in front of him in his muscular form "Young boy are you all right" All Might asked.

"Yes you don't have to worry about me," Midoriya said with a faint smile "by the way shouldn't you save this form for an emergency."

"Do not worry kid. It is an easy task for me, after all, I am All Mig-" while he was saying that, he transformed back into his skinny form while spitting a mouthful of blood. Midoriya panicked after seeing the blood but All Might assured him it wasn't something to worry about.

"So what happened there, how were you saved?" All Might asked

"Honestly I have no idea, at that moment I was so scared that my entire life flashed before my eyes. I had prepared to face my death but then I felt that someone is approaching me and then in a flash villain was defeated " Midoriya said. "I wonder who was that saved me."

'So even he doesn't know' All Might thought 'After looking at the impact of the attack I can at least say that the person who attacked that villain must be very strong. That person's attack power was as strong if not greater than me and not know that person's identity is very unsettling.'

"Again I sorry for disturbing you earlier" Midoriya bowed and started to leave but All Might stopped him "wait for a minute kid I have a proposal for you."

After that, All Might explained to Midoriya how his actions inspired him. How heroic Midoriya looked to him when he ran to save Bakugo while no one was able to move. How a boy with no quirk moving on his own to save someone without worrying about his own life touched his heart.

Midoriya's body began to shake violently and an endless stream of tears began flowing from his eyes upon hearing those words. He felt energy leaving his feet and felt to his keens and then he heard those words "You can a become a hero." Upon hearing those words Midoriya's heart skipped. He realized that his ambitions were not going to waste, the future he imagined is still possible and his dream can actually come true.

All Might who was watching sobbing Midoriya on the ground thought that his decision was right had a feeling that Midoriya will become a great hero. But he wasn't the only one watching the young boy.

Just a few meters away a man in a butler suit was listing to their conversation He had erased his presence so well that even if someone was standing next to him couldn't tell he was there. The man had white hair and a handsome face. Though he looked quite old the glow on his face told an entirely different story.

After hearing All Might and Midoriya's conversation a faint smile appeared on the man's face "Fortunately, you didn't see my face, otherwise, I would have forced to take you with me, as I am not allowed to show my face n this place yet" he murmured himself "and I agree with that man you will make for a fine young man." After saying that man left the scene and after few days will forget about this meeting not knowing that the boy he saved today will become a very important person for his master and would have probably regretted not staying there for long.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**On the day of the entrance exam:-**

Today was a big day for Midoriya. He was walking towards the biggest school in japan hoping to pass the entrance exam.

He was very nervous as he wasn't sure he was ready to take that exam. It has been 10 months since his encounter with All Might. After that, All Might personally trained Midoriya until today and it's only been a few since he inherited All Might's quirk. At least that's what All Might said to him but Midoriya was still skeptical about the whole eating hair thing.

Soon he arrived at the entrance of the U.A high school. After he reached there his entire view of the world changed. There were boys and girls from all around the country in their own school uniforms. There were all kinds of different students with their own unique quirks. Some were clearly visible from the outside like a girl with pink skin and yellow horns who was befriending students from other schools while approaching them cheerfully.

Midoriya got excited upon seeing all those quirks. He would have stayed there observing all those students but right now he didn't have that kind of luxury.

He entered the campus and started walking towards the big building in the center. As he was walking he saw many interesting charters on the campus. Among them, two stood out the most out of all of them.

First was a tall boy with glasses who was reprimanding a group of students for laughing loudly while having fun "You all should be ashamed of yourself for behaving in such brute manner. In a way, you are representative of your own schools so keep that in mind while you are here."

The group of boys who were getting reprimanded had a wry smile on their faces while they didn't understand why a random boy was shouting at them.

The second was a boy with blond spikey hair who for some reason looked very angry and passed rude remarks to anyone who tried to approach him. This person was none other than Bakugo Katsuki, a childhood friend of Midoriya.

Suddenly Bakugo and Midoriya's eyes met and they looked at each other. Midoriya waved his hand at him but Bakugo didn't give any attention to him and again started walking.

Midoriya too continued his walk towards the main building and as he was walking he thought 'This is it, today is the day I have been training. I have to give everything I have got in today's exam. I will prove to All Might that his decision to make me his successor was not wrong' and then he tripped 'sorry All Might I let you down.'

And suddenly he started floating in the air "Wait what happened?" asked Midoriya.

"Are you all right?" a girl with brown hair asked "sorry for using my quirk on you like that but I thought that tripping right now would be a bad omen for you."

"Uhh... Uhh" Midoriya panicked as he didn't have much experience when it comes to talking about girls "Thank you," he said nervously.

"Ok, then I will take my leave now, good luck for the exam and be careful and don't trip again bye" the brown-haired girl left with a warm smile.

"What a unique quirk," Midoriya said with a slight blush visible on his cheeks.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After that girl left Midoriya thought he should leave as well but then a car stopped at the entrance of the U.A highschool.

All eyes stopped on the car and there was good reason for that, it was Rolls-Royce one of the most expensive cars in this world. Everyone was running their imaginations wild as they were thinking about who would come out of the car. But mostly, the opinions were divided into two directions first was that the owner of the car is some rich kid showing off his parent's wealth and second was that the car belongs to some teacher who is going to teach this year.

After few minutes the car's door opened and from within emerged a boy with black hair, wearing a full-body black coat and white scarf around the neck. He then spoke few words with the beautiful lady who was sitting inside the car and then sent them off with a smile.

Then the boy entered the campus and soon his face showed annoying expression clearly bothered by all the gazes om him. He then looked around for a while as he was searching for someone and then his eyes landed on Midoriya. He looked at him for a minute and then started walking towards him.

Midoriya was petrified as he saw that the black-haired kid was coming towards him. It's not like he wasn't looking at him moments ago but unlike others who were looking at him with awe for his luxurious car or his fancy clothing, he was looking at him with a faint feeling of fear in his heart because he doesn't know why but looking at him felt like he was facing an avalanche closing in on him. Like if he moved his eyes away from him he will get consumed by his presence and now that same boy was coming towards him.

As soon as the boy stopped in front of him he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he didn't understand why he felt that, was it because of One for all or his intuition telling him that after studying so many heroes and villains over the years, also he noticed an unusual feature, the boy had a red eye, he wanted to analyses the boy more but he was too scared to even look at him.

As others were watching they were hoping to see a brawl or some sort of action but deifying everyone's expiations he smiled and said "Hey, you dropped something" and then the boy picked up a journal from the ground haded him to Midoriya.

"A…..a…..when did I dropped that," Midoriya said baffling around all over the place as he checked his pockets "Thank….thank you," he said nervously as he received the journal.

"Are you nervous about the exam?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Ya, a little" Midoriya answered putting his neck down.

"Hey don't be like that, just believe in yourself and you will kill it," said the boy patting Midoriya's shoulder with a bright smile. After that, the boy started walking towards the exam hall. Suddenly Midoriya called from him behind.

"Hey what is your name?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"Oh…my name" boy turned around and said, "Just call me Ainz for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the story I hope you all like it. This chapter here is just a test to see if people like this concept so if you are interested in this fic please read the second chapter and decide and if you still don't like it then I respect your opinion. Thank you for reading.


	2. The 3 Stage Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this chapter will have bunch of exposition and I have also established some laws for the series. Also I deleted the first chapter because it was too short and also had bunch of mistakes. So only important thing from that chapter are, Common people lv.3-7 , normal Heroes lv25-30 and Nazarick is in middle of Amazon rain forest.

**1 Year before the Entrance exam:-**

It's been 3 months since Nazarick and its inhabitants have been transported to this new world along with their master, Leader of 41 Supreme beings Lord Momonga. Until now they were told to defend Nazarick. Though with the use of illusion magic they hid tomb into fog still they were instructed to remain on high alert but today they were summoned by their Master to discuss something important.

The throne room was filled with high-level NPCs. Today all the guardians were instructed to bring their most powerful subordinates, there were also other high-level NPCs including Sebas and battle maids. On the right flank, there were Old Guard Nazarick's strongest skeleton worriers with highly enchanted gear, and on the left flank where Momonga's personally created death knights. Some didn't attend the meeting including inhabitants of the 8th floor and Gargantuan.

There was absolute silence, despite having so many people at one place no one spoke or even moved a muscle. They were waiting for their master, kneeling in front of the throne.

After some time the throne room's door opened and two people entered the room. Even though they never lifted their head they knew that who entered the room and this person deserved their total loyalty and respect.

Finally, the first figure took the seat on the throne and the person following him stood behind.

"Raise your head" the beautiful lady spoke with a sweet but dignified voice "our lord wishes to announce something"

Everyone heard the staff hitting the floor and raised their heads, their backs straight and sharp eyes looking at the figure sitting on the throne.

Momonga's pov:-

As he was sitting on the throne he quickly glanced at everyone, they were looking at him with respect and admiration. He thought ' _Hey stop looking at me like that. Wasn't it already terrifying enough to address so many people at once? Last time it was easier, I had briefly explained to floor guardians their duties and the rest they handled on their own._ **{The scene refers to when he gave instructions on the 6th floor in LN vol. 1 or S1 ep. 2}** _But there is no other way, I have to act as their superior and lead them, after all, today's meeting will lead the future of Nazarick'_

"Welcome everyone today we have some important things to discuss but before that, I will like to express my gratitude. Demiurge and Mare come forward" he ordered while taking a dignified stance.

"Yes my lord" both of them came forward and knelt in a well-choreographed manner.

' _Do they practice this stuff'_ a thought quickly glanced throw his mind.

"First Demiurge, thank you for your assistance in information gathering, because of your help now we have sufficient information to move forward, and Mare because of your illusion magic we were able to protect Nazarick from unwanted intruders," he said while looking at two kneeling figures.

When they first arrived, Momonga lacked sufficient information about the world and its inhabitants. Despite having a similar layout there were so many things that he did not understand also he was not sure about one thing, the existence of players. He was not a fool to believe that he was a special or chosen one that only he had transported to this world that's why he was hesitant to make a mistake that will cause harm to Nazarick, therefor he asked Mare to hide Nazarick using his illusion magic and Demiurge to summon high tear demons to scout the surrounding countries.

"Lord there is no need for the-"Demiurge was stopped mid-sentence by his master.

"Demiurge" he raised his hand. Momonga knew that these NPCs were devoted to him and were over workaholics in nature because of that it was already difficult to reward them. That's why "I do not like to repeat myself. Now will you accept my gratitude or will you like me to repeat"

The words spoken by his master made him tremble on his spot. The archdemon was immune to all mental effects but the fear he felt was originated from inside. The NPCs behind him felt the same emotions because they knew those words were not only for Demiurge but all of them.

"Forgive me, my lord," Demiurge said regaining his composure "and thank you for your kind words"

"Yes…..yes….thank….you..lord," Mare said trying to control his trembling legs.

"Very well," he said "now Mare go back to your position and Demiurge you stay here you have an important task to perform"

Both of them nodded as Demiurge stayed in his place and Mare went back and placed himself between Aura and Cocytus.

"Now" Momonga spoke as he confirmed that he has everyone's attention "today I have gathered you all to discuss the steps Nazarick will take moving forward. Demiurge will now explain to you all results of our scouting operations also I do not want any misunderstandings so if you have any doubts raise your hand and Demiurge will explain to you. Now Demiurge begin"

"As you wish my lord" Demiurge stood up fixing his suit "now as you all know a few months back our Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported to this unknown land due to some unseen phenomenon. Therefore there were many unknowns and our merciful lord did not wish that any harm comes to us. That's why I was tasked to send my summons to human countries to investigate. Yes, what is it Shalltear?" Demiurge stopped as he saw Shalltear raising her hand.

"Won't sending Hanzos or Shadow demons would have made more sense?" she asked

"You are not wrong those two especially excel in the spaying department but there were two reasons. First, unlike my summons which uses one of my skills, Hanzos are not expendable. They require gold and summon scrolls from the library which are valuable resources for the future and second we wanted to test something, you see the greater demons I summoned could use **[Invisibility]** so we wanted to test the extent of the spell, and well it went better than expected if used with shadow steps it can even erase footsteps of the user." Demiurge explained while Shalltear only nodded in response.

"So after a few weeks, we discovered something interesting. Humans of this world possess skills that they refer to as quirks and these quirks also have limitations just like skills. Another thing I noticed that the magic amount of this world is quite low that's why we are almost certain that no one can use real magic. The majority of the population only has one quirk but I am still researching on people with multiple quirks but putting that aside, for now, let's move on to a more important topic." As he said the grin on his face vanished and the atmosphere around him changed.

"The levels work differently in this world, "he said as he fixed his glasses but soon he noticed that many didn't get what he was saying so he tried a different approach.

"You see" saying that he brought out a crystal ball. Inside the ball, there was a video of a man manipulating fire "this man here is Pro hero Endeavor. He is around level 63. SO I ask you all who do you think will win if Cocytus was supposed to fight this individual."

As he expected everyone in the room knows the answer. They believed that the creation of supreme beings won't lose or rather they wanted to believe that. Everyone knew that Demiurge of all the people should know that as well so why he asked that question. On the other hand, Cocytus was sitting in absolute silence waiting for Demiurge to answer.

"Yes it is as you guessed, the answer is rather simple, it's Cocytus" everyone relaxed after listening to the answer but Cocytus was still looking at him expecting the real answer. Understanding that Demiurge continued "but winning condition may differ depending on the situation. This man here is capable of manipulating fire which is the primary elemental weakness of Cocytus. Now, most of his attacks won't even leave a scratch on Cocytus but he is also capable of producing attack on par with 8th tier magic which will ignore most of his defenses and could damage him, though it will also render him unable to fight after producing attack of that scale twice it will provide enough time bring in reinforcement." Everyone was now listening even more carefully, they knew that 8th tier spells were highly damaging even to the members of Nazarick but there was one thing they didn't understand.

"But…but…isn't it impossible to learn….. 8th tier spells… before level…..70" Mare voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Excellent question Mare," he said "it was not possible in the old-world but here rules are different. You see skills and quirks are different in nature. Unlike skills, quirks can become strong overtime with its user if the said user has a complete understanding of how it works. Therefore I would suggest studying your opponent before engaging in combat."

Once again the atmosphere in the room changed everybody was tense. They were worried that they might fail their master's expectations. Noticing his peer's uneasiness Demiurge continued.

"But don't forget every coin has two sides," he said as his devious smile returned to his face "it may be true that level system is disrupted by laws of this world but it also gives us some advantages, like any individual of this world regardless of their level will die with a well-placed shot of this weapon" saying that he brought out a handgun and took a shot at Sebas. The bullet simply bounced off his head not even leaving a single scratch behind.

"As expected, "said Demiurge with a satisfied nod "does anyone recognize this weapon"

"I believe it is similar to a weapon that Shizu uses" Yuri answered the question.

"Excellent Yuri" Demiurge exclaimed "it is indeed an inferior version of the weapon that Shizu uses. And this very weapon is most effective against most of the inhabitants of this world, they will be slain with the use of this weapon also as you just saw that this thing can't bypass our physical defenses so for us they are just toys to be played with. The second advantage we have is our magic, as I said earlier the magic amount in this world is much lesser compare to the old-world therefore people of this world do not have the ability to detect magic, which makes extracting information much easier also they have a low magic defense, low tier spells like **[Fireball]** and **[Wind blade]** will do significant damage also unnatural spells like **[Charm]** and **[Amnesia]** work rather flawlessly on low-level targets" Saying that he finished his report and again every eye was on their Master.

"Excellent Demiurge," said Momonga "now if anyone of you has any doubts this is the last chance," he said as he glanced over the hall. After waiting for few minutes he continued "Good. Now this was the information we collected in the last 3 months, there may be some loose ends but we will cover them in future. So now this is what we will do moving forward" as he finished his sentence he could feel the mood in the room changed, everyone was eagerly waiting for their instructions. They wanted to be useful to their master. They were sure that anything their master desired they will make it come true by all their might.

"So first we will need a stable supply of this world's currency. We could rob banks or steal from the rich but it will cause an unnecessary commotion, therefore, we will start a multinational company. Sebas you will lead this project, I want you to make Nazarick enterprises the big bad beast of the world economy, Demiurge has already laid the foundation of this plan he will give you details later. Solution and Shizu will assist you in this project. Remember this Seba's next step in the plan depends on your success" he instructed his trusted butler and maids.

"We won't disappoint you my lord" Sebas and maids said in unison.

"Good. The next step in the plan will be starting Hero agencies across Europe and America. Of course, it will be funded by Nazarick, it will highly improve our company's reputation and will act as the front when we will abduct villains for our experiments." He stopped his explanation when he saw Aura raised her hand "yes Aura what is it?"

"Why can't we just kidnap people whenever we like and why do they have to be criminals," she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Aura abducting innocent people will cause suspicion and unrest among common people on the other hand if we took criminals people around them will assume that they perish while doing some hideous acts and another problem is that if suddenly crime rate dropped around the continent governments will start investigating the source which will cause some unnecessary troubles for us. On the other hand, if people believe that the crime rate dropped because of the new competent hero agency it will give a tremendous boost to the agency's reputation along with the company funding it" Momonga explained.

"Thank you, Lord, now I get it. Truly your wisdom knows no bounds" Aura said with sparkly eyes.

"Thank you Aura," said Momonga "and now 3rd part of the plan, increasing villain activates, this plan will act as a support system for the first two plans. Shalltear you will lead this plan, first, you will raid the firearm factories and recover guns from them. Then, scout, the useable villains provide them with firearms. This will help us on two fronts first we will lead small-scale attacks on other big companies. It will eventually drop their share prices and in turn, help our company grow. And second, if we want to show the value of our hero agency then first we need to prove how useless existing agencies are. Therefore you will increase criminal activities throughout the continents which will eventually decrease once our hero agencies come into the game. Lupusregina and Entoma you will assist Shalltear and make sure she stays away from blood"

"As you command my lord "both maids replayed in unison.

"But lord" Shalltear complained "I can control my blood frenzy"

"Don't be mistaken Shalltear, I am not distrusting you or questioning the intentions of your creator but we cannot take any risks, we can't afford to lose the entire city to your Blood frenzy," Momonga explained.

"If you say so my lord" Shalltear sulked but expected the orders.

"Aura you will assist Demiurge in his experiments. Mare, you will assist with three projects if needed. Cocytus you will protect the Nazarick. And Albedo as guardian overseer you will keep eye on everyone's progress and report directly to me. Narberal you will assist Albedo in her task." Momonga quickly gave out remaining orders to which everyone simply nodded.

"And now last objective of today's meeting." He said as he destroyed the flag of his own name "from today onwards I will be known as Ainz Ooal Gown. You may refer to me as Ainz. I was a guild master will take this name and carve it on this world." The declaration of Ainz made everyone awe at the mighty figure "If anyone has objection speak your mind."

After a few minutes of silence "We hear and obey to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown "Albedo declared to the room soon after "We hear and obey" everyone took the pledge.

"So the meeting ends here, if you have any doubts consult Demiurge later. Now I will take my leave." As he was about to teleport he remembered something. "Albedo, after 1 hour you and Demiurge meet me in my office also," he said as he took out a ring from his storage "take this ring and bring Pandora's actor along with you."

"This lord!" Albedo's eyes widened with shock "I can't possibly-"

"Albedo I insist "he interrupted her "you will require this ring if you want to enter treasury also it will help you in administrative work so please have it."

"Thank you Ainz sama," Albedo said with a delighted smile "I will treasure it with my life"

"Also take Shizu with you, she will be needed. "Saying that Ainz teleported back to his room.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After Ainz left Albedo took the lead and asked everybody to leave who are not involved in the plan. After everyone left the only people left in the room were Albedo, Guardians, Sebas, and the Pleiades.

"Our master is truly amazing," Aura said in an excited voice.

"To think he could gather so much information in such short time" Solution agreed with Aura.

"But Lord Demiurge helped too right?" Lupusregina said in a teasing tone.

"Calling it to help will be far from the truth, I just followed his instructions. By the way" Demiurge said looking at Cocytus "are you sure you want to stay."

"As. A. Guardian. I. Should. Listen. To. The. Conversation. That. Will. Benefit. Nazarick" said Cocytus.

"Well I don't mind you staying, "said Demiurge "Now I will give everyone lead to their particular tasks first Sebas I have already planted some doppelgangers in some big companies so you will have investors and official paperwork ready in a week so before that, I think you and Solution should visit Human countries to scout for the house and also get accustomed to using the human currency. I will provide you with funds which are recovered from test subjects."

"So where should we start from," Sebas asked

"You should start from California it is the biggest economic hub of America also you will need to learn English which is a commonly spoken language there and is also universal so I am sure it will be useful in the long run," said Demiurge.

"Don't we have Translation scrolls in the library?" Sebas asked.

"We sure do have those but as I said earlier it comes under limited resources so we won't spend them at this stage," said Demiurge in a mischievous tone "But I didn't know Sebas, that it will be that difficult for you to learn a simple language."

Sebas narrowed his eyes at the insult but let it slide this time "Anyways, we will learn the language."

Demiurge was not so narrow-minded to horde scrolls even if it brings unnecessary complication to his master's plan. But he was sure that Sebas and his team could learn any language pretty easily. It was just that he liked teasing Sebas for some unknown reason.

"Aura I have a favor to ask" Demiurge continued his briefing "I would like you to go around the world and see if you can find any animals who have undergone unique mutation."

"I don't mind, it will be an easy task with my beasts but just so you know I have searched this entire forest but didn't find something like that, and Lord Ainz told me it is the largest forest in the world so don't get your hopes high ok." Aura said with a quirky smile.

Indeed it was true that Amazon is the largest rainforest on earth. Of course, Ainz knew that but he wasn't sure about mob spawns so he sent Aura with some High-level Undead to scout the forest. But to his surprise forest was filled with normal animals. On a side, note Aura brought back a big Jaguar thinking it was a big dotted yellow cat. The poor animal was sitting in one corner shivering after he tried to attack her but instead got trampled under her feet. Ainz allowed her to keep Jaguar after she agreed to take care of her.

"Of course I have read the reports but just to be sure and use **[Invisibility]** when you are flying over human nations," said Demiurge "And finally Shalltear; I have short-listed few individuals that might interest you."

With this, his briefing was over and the only thing remaining was bringing someone back from fantasy land.

"I think that's enough daydreaming for today," Demiurge said while turning towards Albedo "I think you have an important task to do."

"Oh yes you are right," Albedo said while looking at the ring "Well then Demiurge see you in an hour."

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Ainz's Pov:-**

After the meeting, Ainz returned to his room. He had already asked the maid who was on today's duty to wait outside so he was alone in his room. So without waiting he straight fell on his bed shoving his face into a soft pillow.

' _It was so tiring'_ was the first thought that came to his mind. As his skeleton body was immune to feeling tired but right now he was mentally exhausted. Well, truth to be told it was not just because of today's meeting but also because….

' _I am so bored! I have nothing interesting to do besides work. All I do is look at some papers and seat in my room or the throne room all the time. And NPCs don't let me do work either so I might be a most useless person in the tomb right now '_ he said with Sigh ' _so perhaps this is the only way out.'_

After spending some more time rolling in his comfy bed he contacted someone with **[Message]**.

Hello, can you hear me **?**

**Oh of course my all-mighty creator, my lord, my liege lord Momonga.**

Can you please talk normally for once and I have changed my name to Ainz Ooal Gown. You just call me Ainz

 **Off course o creator of mine,** Ihr prestigeträchtiger Name wird meine Seele prägen **{your prestigious name will carve on my soul}**

Why are you speaking in German now? Anyways soon Albedo will be there to pick you up so I want you to bring something for me.

The person Ainz speaking to was of course his own creation, Pandora's Actor. Every time he spoke to Pandora's Actor he felt like he was having a serious headache. When he created Pandora's Actor he was in his teen phase. So his personality reflects the bad choices of his youth. But he didn't hate him he just thought he could use some improvement. Ainz sighed "Well I should get ready too".

**_:-:-:-:-:-:_ **

After an hour Ainz entered his office, there three figures were already kneeling on the floor. In one corner of the room, a maid was standing almost erasing her presence.

"Raise your heads," Ainz said as he took his seat "I have called you three here because I want your opinion on something but before that", he looked at the maid standing behind him. She understood the meaning and left the room. "Demiurge share the classified information with these two."

"Are you sure my lord? We don't have any concrete proof about the matter. "Demiurge confirmed with Ainz.

"No need to worry Demiurge, you three are the smartest minds of Nazarick so sharing information with them might bring up some useful inputs," Ainz said looking at the other two confused figures.

"As you wish my lord" Demiurge bowed and turned to his colleagues "the information lord Ainz is talking about is something that wasn't presented in today's meeting. You see there is a Hero in Japan, who is right now referred to as a Symbol of Peace and is also known as the No.1 Hero there. But despite him being so popular he only appears during major incidents and most of the time avoids public interactions. So to absorb him we created an incident. But after that, we observed something absurd."

"Was he is strong enough to take on floor guardians?" Albedo asked in a serious tone.

"I won't go that far but his levels keep fluctuating between lv.60 to lv.70 like something is filling in power in him but for just a short burst. We wanted to observe him more but after the incident cooled down he vanished mysteriously. We tried to spark some more incidents but other heroes would resolve them before he could arrive." Demiurge explained.

"So because you lacked proper insights you keep this classified for time being," Albedo said as she was thinking something "but such unknown power could bring trouble for us in the future. I would suggest eliminating the threat as soon as possible."

"That would be a bad idea" this time it was Pandora's Actor how objected "there is the possibility that a player is involved in this also attacking someone without proper information could be reckless. "

"As expected from the creation of Ainz same." Demiurge nodded with quite a satisfied look on his face "as he said, attacking this hero without understanding his power is foolish to move therefore we were thinking of invading U.A. high school."

"What is this U.A. high school you speak of?" Albedo asked.

"It is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan which offer hero courses to children who want to become Heroes in the future. We have confirmed that this No 1 hero will be joining this school as a teacher" Demiurge said touching his chin "but we haven't found any candidate that can do it without compromising their duties."

"That's why I will go" Ainz declared in between their conversation. The tree NPCs looked at him with shock written all over their faces. Despite Pandora's actor having three big holes for his face for some reason, he could feel his emotions. "I will invade the school as a student."

"We can't possibly allow you to go to such a dangerous place" Albedo protested "what we will do if something happens to you."

"Relax Albedo, I will be safe after all I am your master and besides that, if there is really a player involved then I will deal with him personally."

"Wenn dies der Fall ist, lass mich an deiner Stelle gehen, mein Schöpfer{If that's the case let me go in your place my creator}." Pandora's Actor said in exaggerated manner.

"I can't send you even if I want to. You have the important job of managing the treasury of Nazarick also from today you will be helping Albedo to manage the finances of 3 projects briefed today, Albedo will give you details later." Ainz sighed "And for last time stop speaking German."

"But Ainz sama," Demiurge said with a concerned face "your appearance may cause a problem" he was hesitant to criticize his master's appearance.

"Demiurge! How dare you "Albedo shouted towards Demiurge anger clearly visible in her eyes "how can you say something like that to our master? He is the only one who stayed with us after everyone else left us and you dare to disrespect such a merciful Lord."

"It's all right Albedo," Ainz said patting her head. He could clearly see the flushed cheeks of Albedo. "I don't think this world will accept a walking skeleton but I have already found a solution for that. Pandora's Actor did you bring what I asked you?"

"Of course my liege" he bowed and gave a watch-like thing to Ainz.

"What is that Ainz sama," Demiurge said with a curious look.

"This is a Divine class item, **Cast Creator.** It allows users to create a homunculus body and transfer one's consciousness into it. It was used to scout dark woods and new dungeons in old-world" Ainz said while putting on the watch.

In reality, it was just a gimmick item added for content creators who wanted to make videos in-game. It was sold in-game store for a ridiculous amount of money. But after some backlash from players about the price they had to turn it into an in-game item. After the change, it was classified as the divine class item and allowed 5 members of the Guild to create spare bodies at one time and allowed to store a max of 15 skills. It also allowed you to retain the stats of your original avatar. They also added features to apply fake status conditions and add fake organs to your dummy. It also had some drawbacks as you can only use spells up till the 9th tier and if the body is destroyed it takes 2 weeks to recharge the watch until it is usable again.

"Now let's test this one" Ainz said as he activated the item. After a few seconds, a body formed out of thin air, and as a cloud of dust settled they stood a Japanese-looking boy with black hair and a pair of red and black eyes. Ainz recognized this figure, the more he looked at him the more he felt a surge of emotions rushing through his body.

' _Bukubukuchagama brought this item after spending her whole paycheque she got for dubbing 6 hour-long H game. She created this character because she wanted to write a manga about it. She spent many hours making this character look realistic and spent even more money to buy divine class equipment for her character. And after so many trials and errors she finally finished her dream protagonist. But….. before she could try him in the field she had to leave the game and since then this item was sitting in treasury.'_ As he was remembering his past guildmate his emotional suppression kicked in. He was glad that his emotion suppression saved him in many instances but it also annoyed him when it activated in movements like this.

"So it is decided then, I will enter the U.A. high as a student and mark the name of Ainz Ooal Gown on this world" Ainz declared.

"But Ainz sama" Albedo was still worried about him, he could see that in her eyes. He did not like to make NPCs worried but right now he was happy because he could feel that she genuinely cared for him and not because of his stupid prank on the last day of the old world.

"You trust me, don't you" he gently asked her as he placed his bony hand under her chin. She blushed and simply nodded.

"Now everyone gets back to work we have a lot to work with."

With this everyone got busy with their respective work.

After the last meeting, the year went by rather quickly. The Nazarick Enterprises became the biggest shark of the world economy with total control of the American and European markets. It became rather easy because of the doppelgangers placed by Demiurge and constant attacks of villains on a rival company's lead by Shalltear.

The villain activates spiked up like never before in these continents. Shalltear and her team would provide firearms to criminals and helped those with interesting quirks to escape the crime scenes and would always erase their memories afterward to eliminate the signs of her involvement. The public unrest increased with every passing day. They started questing the existing hero agencies for their legitimacy until Nazarick Enterprises launched their own Hero agency. After only 2 months of launch, the criminal activates dropped drastically and people started calling it as only true hero company. But in reality, Shalltear would pick the shortlisted people and deliver those to Demiurge, and then Nazarick would tip the heroes under their wing to raid the hideouts and collect the garbage. With this much influence, it was easier for them to take over the Asian market or more specifically the Japanese market.

Ainz used the reaming year to train with his new body. When first he declared that he was going on an undercover mission he received a lot of complaints from other guardians but surprisingly it was Albedo who killed the resistance movement. Ainz as a magic caster was always on the back lines, therefore, he needed to learn two things and that's why Ainz trained with two people particularly first he asked Sebas to train him in melee combat, second Shalltear to teach him how to use magic precisely while constantly moving. Because Sebas and Shalltear were busy with their respective task they would make time for this on weekends. During weekdays he would train with Cocytus for perfecting his battle skills. On a side note, he learned that his dummy taste buds were actually useful and he could really eat, after learning that he cried with tears of joy. When he told this to Albedo for some reason she was blushing and was looking at him with expecting eyes.

And just like that year went by and came the day of the entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know reason for making Ainz student is bs but putting logic aside I think making Ainz student is more fun than hero or teacher. Also I wanted to expand on the 1yr time skip but chapter was already too long so I will add bits and pieces of it in future chapters. As always reviews and feedback are always welcome. See you next time.


	3. A new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for coming. So in last chapter some pointed out about the spell learning curve is 1 tier per 7 levels but to make power levels more balanced I increased the learning curve so please enjoy the series and don't get offended. Also please read the end note after the chapter. Please enjoy.

**Day of exam:-**

' _Why we have such a luxurious car'_ was the first thought he had in his mind when he saw a ride which was supposed to take him to school from his apartment _'_ _Didn't Albedo said that we are low on funds this past few weeks so why is million-dollar car standing in front of him'_

"Hey Yuri is this car really necessary," he asked with a weary smile "Isn't it too flashy"

"No Ainz same you must use this car as it suits your status as ruler of Nazarick also car has been enchanted with magic so it is a must," said Yuri with a proud look on her face.

"Hmm…this car is safe," said Shizu with her ever expressionless face while putting one finger on her face.

' _Well I can't fight with that logic'_ he said internally with a sigh and entered the car soon followed by Yuri and Shizu who was assigned to escort him this week to school for his safety and not only that one Homunculus maid was sitting beside him to serve him, 4 lv.80 Hanzos were following the car and several shadow demons were already roaming around the school campus. He thought even Presidents don't receive this kind of security.

As the car was moving along Ainz went through the entire plan in the head, as he confirmed everything in his head devilish smile appeared on his face. _'Well, it seems everything depends on me passing the exam'_ he thought enjoying his favorite medium-rare steak.

After finishing his stake Ainz quickly glanced through reports he received this morning. In truth, he had nothing good to do. The drive from his apartment to school was 45 minutes long and everyone in the car was minding their own business. Yuri was focusing on the road as she was driving the car. Personally, Ainz thought Yuri could be more useful to Albedo or Sebas in administrative work but when he asked Yuri about this earlier she said "Forgive me Ainz Sama, but Albedo Sama personally instructed me to serve you while you are living here." So he decided not to perceive this matter anymore because he knew he can't win against Albedo in this matter.

"By the way why is Shizu here, she should be with Sebas right," Ainz asked Yuri.

"Yes Ainz Sama, but today is her free day and she asked to come with us" Yuri explained.

"I don't mind if want to come but I think you should rest on your day off," he said looking at Shizu.

"Hmm, I want to see the school," Shizu said with a small nod.

' _I guess she is a kid after all'_ a grin appeared on Ainz's face.

After this small exchange, Ainz continued reading the report. He usually just review important points from presented documents because he knew that Albedo always goes through all documents before presenting them to Ainz. He was glad that he had so many talented people under him so he could just slack off. Suddenly someone connected him through **[Message]**.

**Ainz Sama, is it ok to talk right now?**

_Yes Shalltear, what is it?_

**I have finished all the preparations and now waiting for your order to withdraw.**

_Good, have you double-checked everything, we do not want to leave any traces of you behind?_

**Yes, of course, my lord it's just I wanted to ask something.**

_What it is, are you having some kind of trouble?_

**No, I don't have any problems. I just wanted to ask why you ordered us to withdraw from Europe, will it not affect the hero agencies here?**

_Oh about that, you see we have spread enough influence in that region so we don't need self-created villain activities anymore also Demiurge doesn't need any more test subjects so there is no point in wasting our manpower. So when you are done there go back to Nazarick and wait for your orders._

**I get it now. See you back at Nazarick Ainz Sama. Byeeee.**

As Shalltear ended her **[Message]** the car stopped "Lord we have arrived" said Yuri looking back at Ainz.

The car stopped in front of the school gate. Ainz was nervous because he was going to high school for a very long time. The Last time he went to high school was when he was acting as a substitute teacher for some quick money.

' _Well let's do this_ ' he said to himself and he got out of the car. The first thing he observed was that for some odd reason he was the center of the attention. At first, he was confused, why everyone was looking at him but then he realized that he knew the reason. ' _I knew bringing this car was bad idea_ ' he thought ' _I guess I will have to get used to this kind of stuff now_ ' he sighed internally. He knew that NPCs won't let him use any other ride and he has already used Nazaric Enterprise's name when applying for school so someday he has to stand as its heir and use it to his advantage.

"I think the exam will start soon." Yuri's voice broke Ainz's train of thought.

"I guess I should go now," Ainz said.

"I will come to pick you up later and all the best for the exam" Yuri responded with a warm smile.

"Good luck," Shizu said putting both of her thumbs up "I will give you a sticker if you do well."

"Thank you, I will be waiting for you" he replied with a genuine smile.

With that Yuri left smiling Ainz behind. Yuri and Shizu didn't realize but their brief exchange with Ainz helped him calm his mind.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After seeing off Yuri and Shizu Ainz entered the campus. Although he was over his nervousness he still felt annoyed by all the gazes on him.

' _I know that coming inexpensive car could barely be called normal but isn't this just too much_.'

The thing Ainz didn't realize that this time it was his clothes that were attracting everyone's attention. The suit Ainz was wearing, was called **{Night's mirror}** , it was a Divine class suit which was Bukubukuchagama's preferred clothing for her character and Ainz decided to go with them because it had some cool passives like boosting power of dark type spells and high defense against elemental damage. There was also a personal reason. Ainz wanted to fulfill Bukubukuchagama's dream to bring her created character to life.

' _It will be difficult to make useful connections if this continues_ ' he thought as he surveyed his surroundings. He knew that if students saw him as unapproachable, he won't be able to make useful connections. As he was thinking about this he saw the book on the ground near the green-haired boy. ' _This could be my chance'_ he thought and went to start a conversation.

As he closed the distance between them he could see that boy has become much paler than before. ' _Is this boy sick?_ ' was the first thing that came to Ainz's thought after looking at him and suddenly a thought crossed his mind ' _could he feel my_ _undead aura?_ ' Ainz's body tense, he knew that him being inside the homunculus body doesn't change the fact that he was an **Overlord** highest race of the undead class so it was impossible to completely erase his aura despite him using the divine class item on his wrist and that's why he was ready to use Hanzos as a scapegoat and teleport back to Nazarick if needed. And then he heard other students talk about brawl ' _so that's why he was afraid'_ he sighed and approached the green head.

"Hey, you dropped something?" Ainz said while picking up his book.

"A…..a…..when did I drop that," the boy said while checking his pockets, he was baffled with a sudden question, Ainz understood that he was more nervous than him "Thank….thank you," he said slightly bowing his head.

"Are you nervous about the exam?" Ainz asked trying to expand the conversation.

"Ya a little" he answered still looking down.

"Hey don't be like that, just believe in yourself and you will kill it" Ainz said while patting his shoulder. Ainz thought these small gestures will make him look friendlier. Then he started to walk towards the exam hall.

"Hey what is your name?" the green head asked.

The question made Ainz stop in his tracks. "Oh…my name" he said as he turned his head, "just call me Ainz for now" he said in a clear and loud voice so that everyone could hear.

Satisfied with his performance Ainz entered the exam hall.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The last warning bell rang and the exam started.

The first was a written exam in which students will be tested on basis of academic and general knowledge. For many students, it was more difficult than a practical exam but because of **[Analyse]** Ainz didn't need to study anything other than general knowledge books. Although Ainz wanted to study for an exam, everyday training with Cocytus left him with an unworkable mantel state so he decided against it.

After 1 hour, time was up and everyone submitted their exam. To everyone's surprise, Ainz finished his test in the first 30 minutes and was sitting ideal for the remaining time. Most of them believed that either he was going to pass with a full score or fail with the most terrible score in history.

After that Ainz went to the school auditorium where they were going to get instructions before the practical exam. On the way, he could hear students discussing how difficult the exam was. He also felt guilty for cheating but soon buried it in some corner of his mind. While walking he noticed a certain green-haired boy walking alone talking to himself _'Hey that's the boy from earlier_ he thought _'Oh ya I didn't ask his name right?'_ thinking that he went to the boy who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, how was the exam?" Ainz asked green head who looked like he just had a minor heart attack.

"Ahh..." he screamed and blinked a couple of times "oh Ainz it's just you, I got scared when you suddenly called me, and about the exam well, I guess I did well."

' _He is more hopeless than Mare'_ Ainz thought looking at a kid in front of him with pity.

"Is something wrong?" green head asked noticing his gaze.

"It's nothing," Ainz said dodging his question "by the way; forgive me I didn't ask your name before."

"Oh don't worry," he said "my name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you"

"So I will call you Midoriya then," Ainz said.

Ainz was trying his best to look friendly because he noticed that even while walking other examines were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So how was your exa-"Midoriya was interrupted by a blond-haired boy shouting at him.

"Get out of my way Deku," Bakugo said in a threatening voice.

"Hey, Kaachan how was your exam," Midoriya asked while avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

Ainz who was watching this from the sidelines could feel that Midoriya was afraid of this kid but still he was trying his best to stand up against him.

"Why would I tell something like that to a loser like you and what are you doing here I thought you took my advice and jumped from building or something?" Bakugo said while aggressively tapping Midoriya's shoulder.

That did it! That sentence triggered something inside Ainz.

"No please I am sor-"Midoriya was once again interrupted in mid-sentence but this time it was Ainz who stepped forward.

"You know, you shouldn't shout like that in a public place," Ainz said with a smile but his voice was cold and his eyes were sharp as an eagle.

Ainz was usually a calm person he let goes minor mistakes and insults as long as it did not bring any harm to glorious name of Nazarick but there was some kind of people he can't stand and those were bullies. They reminded him of his starting days from Yggdrasil when other high level humanoid characters used to kill him because of his heteromorphic race and this cycle continued until he reached the point where he considered leaving the game until someone saved him and invited him to the guild that later became his home.

At first, he thought that Bakugo was just some school punk who thinks he own the school but after seeing Midoriya's body language he knew something was wrong. Even after all of this he still decided not to interfere in their personal argument but then he heard Bakugo say those words _'Did he just told Midoriya to kill himself.'_ Ainz was beyond shock and more than that he was angry.

"Hey, richy boy mind your own business, or I will KILL YOU" Bakugo pushed Midoriya aside and faced Ainz.

"Go ahead, I will like you to try" Ainz challenged him looking straight at Bakugo's eyes. Ainz was ready to smack this boy to a pulp but controlled himself because he did not want to create a scene here. So to scare him he activated **[Aura of Despair I].**

His plan worked and Bakugo slowly backed down as sweat started to drip from his forehead then he looked at Midoriya who was on the ground in utter shock looking at the scene in front of him, he never expected that Bakugo of all people will back down from a fight.

"Who wants to waste time on trash like you anyways" with those bitter words Bakugo left the scene.

"Are you all right?" Ainz asked giving Midoriya a hand.

"Yes," he said while standing up. "We should go too exam will start soon."

"You should retaliate once in a while because passing this exam means nothing much unless you do what's right," Ainz said with a serious face and started walking towards the auditorium.

Midoriya silently walked behind him without saying anything.

_ **:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After entering the auditorium Ainz and Midoriya took their seats. There they were told the rules of the exam like you can't attack other examine or an examiner, the use of outside weapons is prohibited. They will get 10 minutes to eliminate robot villains using their quirks. There were four types of robots, three of the variant had 1, 2, and 3 points each but the instructor Mic didn't explain about the 4th robot, many thought it was a mistake on the instructor's part but _'It seems a test of some sort.'_ After playing Yggdrasil for many years Ainz could deduce small tricks of this sort.

When he looked to his side he saw Midoriya making notes of some sort. When he peeked he saw Midoriya was taking notes on the instructor Mic.

"Why are you taking notes on the instructor?" Ainz asked.

"You don't know him?" Midoriya asked with a confused look.

Ainz panicked for a movement _'is he someone famous, but I don't remember reading his name in Demiurge's report.'_

"You see, I just moved here recently so I am not familiar with many people around here" Ainz tried to cover up with his story.

"OK if that's the case I will give you my hero analysis book so you can get familiar with heroes around here," Midoriya said with a smile.

"I will gladly accept that offer then." Ainz replied thinking ' _Is that loud guy really a hero'_ but then he remembered something _'I am transported from literally a video game so why is this thing most shocking to me'_

As he was thinking about this a boy with glasses stood up and asked "Sir you did not explain about 4th robot, this behavior does not suit a school like U.A" and then he turned towards Midoriya and Ainz "and you two should stop talking about it is disturbing the whole class or if you don't understand then just leave."

Because they were directly called out Midoriya's face redden and he hid his face in his palm but Ainz wasn't going to make baseless accusations quietly so he replied in kind

"If you can't handle this much disturbance how will you handle the chaotic crime scenes" Ainz responded without looking at him.

The cheers rang through the auditorium.

The glasses kid's face reddens and he sat back to his place.

On the other hand, Ainz was quite happy with his replay, _'spending time on those toxic forms was not waste after all'_.

The cheers died down after Mic requested to quit down, after that he explained that 4th robot was just the additional obstacle that does not give any points.

' _So it is some sort of Bravery test to see if anyone defeats that beast without any reward'_ Ainz understood the meaning behind the test but it doesn't matter to him, he was going to destroy it anyway.

Later they announced that there are 4 sites of exams and all students will be divided into these 4 sites based on their id no. Ainz checked his id and his site was no.3 and Midoriya was assigned to site no.1.

"Let's do our best," Midoriya said with a smile.

"Yep let's meet after the exam" Ainz replied.

"Ya see you later" with this Midoriya ran towards his exam site.

"I think I should go too, but before that" Ainz connected **[Message]**

_L, are you there?_

**Yes my lord waiting for your orders.**

_Spread across 4 sites and keep an eye on everyone and if you find anything interesting report me later._

**Understood my lord**

With that message ended and Ainz walked towards site 3.

_ **:-:-:-:-:-:** _

When Ainz reached near his exam site he saw many kids gather around a notice board to recheck the instructions for the exam. Ainz too joined them because he had nothing else to do.

"Man fighting robots is not manly" Ainz heard someone commenting while reading instructions. He looked around to see who made the comment. It was a kid with black hair and a sharp jaw. _'Doesn't fight robots sound cool to him'_ Ainz thought.

Looking around he saw two wired charters, first was a yellow-haired kid who was standing in a carefree manner looking at something on his phone. _'Pikachu'_ was the first word that came to Ainz's mind. For some looking at the boy reminded him of a certain mouse from an anime show.

The second was another boy with blond hair and a skinny body. He was posing in a flashy way and praising himself. Ainz didn't know if that was his quirk or something he could see glitters around him. The boy noticed Ainz looking at him and stroked another pose, _'Yep, I should keep my distance'_ he thought internally.

While he busy assessing other students Mic shouted from a nearby speaker "Kids get ready exam is going to start in 5, 4, 3" Ainz hard the announcement and prepared himself as he silently cast **[Haste]** on himself "2, 1 Go!"

At that exact movement, Ainz's figure vanished from the place he was standing. Everyone there had no idea what just happened and they all were looking at figure which soon vanished. "What all you are doing just go already," Mic shouted once again to bring students back from their shock. After that everyone entered the exam site.

_ **:-:-:-:-:-:** _

' _They are not as sturdy as I thought'_ Ainz thought looking down on the exam site. 5 minutes passed since he has entered the exam site. The first thing he noticed upon entering was the sheer size of the city that was assigned to them for the exam. It wasn't something that will impress the denizens of Nazarick but as a former human Ainz knew the cost to create and maintain something of this magnitude.

After looking around for few seconds Ainz came across 5 two-pointers on one of the city roads. "Here goes nothing," he said and moved his hand horizontally in slashing motion and created a faint black slash of wind which slashed the 5 robots in half in one swift motion. It was his quirk 'Dark Elemental'.

In reality, Ainz was using the 5th tier spell **[Elemental Control]** which allowed him to create and manipulate natural elements around him. He was also using **[Touch of Undead]** to add bonus damage and black shade to his attacks.

When Ainz was filing his U.A admission form he had to write and describe his quirk. It was a big headache for him. Demiurge suggested that he was supposed to have a unique quirk so that he would stand out among his peers and it was supposed to be easy to explain, the latter condition was self-implied by Ainz. At first, he decided to use his death magic but crossed out that idea because death magic was his strongest hand which he did not wish to reveal to his enemies. The second choice was elemental magic which Mare suggested who was there to submit some kind of report. Ainz gave this suggestion some thought and decided to go with it for two reasons. First, he remembered that elemental attacks are really powerful in this world and second he could even use high-tier spells like **[Chain Dragon Lightning]** under the disguise of this quirk. Also as an added bonus it was easier to explain.

But he was still skeptical about using the 5th tier spells so he decided to use one of his skills to boost the attack power of his elemental attacks. Over the next few weeks, he experimented with many skills and reached the conclusion to use **[Touch of Undead]** because it highly boosted the attack power of elemental attacks also changed the color of the attack to faint black which looks super cool to him. On the other hand, the instant death effect of skill was nullified if used with spells below the 10th tier. Though it could be considered the downside of skill right now it could be used as an asset. And that's how 'Dark elemental' one of Ainz's quirks came into existence.

After dispatching those 5 tin cans he toured around the city and destroyed more bots as he came across them. On his tour, he saw some familiar faces from before like the black-haired boy with a sharp chin was destroying robots with his bare hands. Ainz saw his deformed hand and thought it was a reinforcement-type quirk and the second was a yellow-haired boy who was shooting electricity at bots to short-circuit them. ' _Of course, he has thunderbolt '_ Ainz thought as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

After some time he decided to take a break and survey the land from the top so he created a small tornado to go on top of the highest building on site. There he revaluated his score and decided to wait for the main event. After a few minutes, the huge robot appeared in the city. It was as tall as a 5 storey building and was coming towards examines. Ainz was going to take the metal giant down but he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter the scene so he acted as if he was running away from the metal giant too and then the opportunity arrived.

**Black haired boy's Pov:-**

He was running on the road of the exam site finding the tin cans to smash. It's been 5 minutes since the exam started and he had acquired a pretty decent number of points but still, he was not sure if that was enough. As he was running he came across another 3 pointers. He hardened his fist and smashed it into the skull of bot "let's see 30 points, maybe just a little more" he counted his points and decide to go on little more.

He continued his search for more points. He encountered a couple of 1 and 2 pointers on his way but there was little time left so he wanted to farm a couple of 3 pointers for maximizing his chances. Along the way he saw a yellow-haired boy was busy with a 3 pointer but more importantly he noticed that a 1 pointer was closing in on him from his blindside. He was confused, if he helped that boy now he might fall short on points but if he didn't, can he even call himself a hero.

As he was busy in his thought 1 pointer closed in on yellow hair boy and was about to attack him. He flushed the thoughts in his mind and rushed towards the boy as he tackled the 1 pointer with his hardened shoulder and knocked it down. The yellow hair kid turned around and saw this kid near the smashed 1 pointer. He understood what happened there.

"Hey, I am Denki Kaminari "the yellow-haired kid said as he offered a hand to the other boy.

"Eijiro Kirishima," he said as he stood up accepting the hand he was offered.

"Thanks for helping me "Kaminari said with bright smile.

"Don't worry helping others is a manly thing to do" Kirishima said as he smacked his chest.

"Well we should get back to test now" said Kaminari.

"Ya, there is little time left." Kirishima agreed "Well see you later then."

As he was going to turn around he saw a huge robot entering an exam site.

"Isn't it a little too big?" Kaminari said in a jesting tone.

"Should we engage it, maybe we can take it down together" Kirishima suggested.

"Well it is pointless to fight that thing it won't give us points anyways" Kaminari rejected the idea.

"Well you are not wrong so let's run opposite side then" on Kirishima's suggestion they both went another way.

While running Kirishima heard someone calling for help. When he turned around he saw a blond haired skinny boy rolling on the ground. And then Kirishima noticed that the giant robot was going to crush him flat. Looking at that giant figure closing in on small guy triggered some unpleasant in Kirishima's head "not this time" he said and ran to save the boy.

When he reached him it was already too late the robot was already in hitting distance. He thought for a movement and stood in front of the giant.

Kaminari stopped in his tracks as he noticed what Kirishima was doing. "What is this idiot thinking?" he said as he pointed his figures towards the giant to assist him.

The giant noticed two figures and swung his foot. Kirishima hardened his hands and prepared himself for impact.

_Thad!_

The impact never came. He opened his eyes and saw a huge block of black ice. He looked to his right and saw a boy with tacky clothes as he asked "Hey are you ok".

**Teacher's pov:-**

In the monitoring room, Nezu and other teachers were assessing the performance of examines.

"Hey who is that?" Midnight asked looking at a boy who just slashed 5 two-pointers in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, he," Nezu said looking at the screen midnight was pointing at "he is Ainz and he seems to have a strong quirk indeed."

"Tell me something principle, isn't using alias against the rules," Vlad King asked.

"Yes, indeed Vlad but this is a special case. His real name is Satoru Nazarick he was personally recommended by the CEO of Nazarick Enterprises and requested us to keep his real name secret for security purposes." Nezu explained, "Anyway I have already received the necessary documents."

"Why did he not take the recommendation exam then?" a man in a sleeping bag asked from the corner of the room "And why are you telling us this isn't it against their request?"

"The thing does not want any special treatment for this boy and your second question Shota, everyone in this room is my trusted allies and you will be teaching these students in future so you should know their details," Nezu said.

"By the way, All Might the kid you suggested is not doing very well," Ectoplasm said to a skinny man standing by his side.

"I trust Midoriya he will pass the exam," All might said with a wary smile.

"Hope he pull off some miracle soon, time is running out. Hey, look" Midnight said pointing at another screen "that boy with blond hair and that birdy boy with black thing is doing great too."

"Well, it seems it's about time" Nezu looked at Power Loader.

"Hmm" Power Loader nodded at Principle and pressed the big red button.

The robot giants emerged from all 4 sites and started their rampage.

"It's been a long time since anyone took that thing down." Power Loader said looking at All Might.

"We never know what might happen, can we?" Nezu said looking at the boy protecting an injured kid.

That day they saw two kids broke the common sense of the entrance exam.

**Ainz pov:-**

"Hey are you ok," Ainz asked the boy who was looking at him with shock.

"Ye...Yes," the boy stuttered.

"Then get back I will take care of the rest," Ainz said walking towards the giant.

Now everyone was looking at the current scene.

The giant stepped back and there was visible dent on his feet.

"Let me help," Kirishima said stepping forward.

"Thank you for your offer but" Ainz said as he lifted his finger and pointed towards the giant "I've got this"

The tiny flick of black flame erupted from his finger. Everyone thought that he was out of energy but the movement of tiny flame and giant made contact the flame burst into the large fire and consumed the giant. After a few seconds, the flames vanished and empty space left where once stood a 5 story tall giant.

Shock, fear, and admiration were the three emotions everyone felt at that movement. All they saw was a weak flick of flame bursting into something that destroyed the big robot. They didn't know how to react to this absurd situation so they just stood there and stared at the person how made it possible.

As everyone was trying to understand what just happened. Ainz fell to his knees; his face was soaked with sweat as he was taking deep breaths.

"Are you ok" Kirishima rushed to his side.

"I am all right just a little tired" Ainz replied. Ainz wasn't actually tired. He just used 7th tier spell **[Hell Flame]** and it wasn't enough to drain his massive manna pool. That's why to create the false drawback of his quirk he applied the tired status effect before coming to the rescue.

"Thank you for saving me" Kirishima bowed.

"Don't mention it" Ainz said trying to act modest. Suddenly his enemy detection picked up an above-average power level. It vanished in an instant but it was enough to put Ainz on his guard.

"Time for the exam is over please leave the campus and if anyone is hurt go to the nursing room" Mic announced at the end of the practical exam.

"I should go," Ainz said as he started to walk towards the exit.

**Later that Day:-**

Ainz was walking towards the school campus exit. He waited for Midoriya after the exam but after 10 minutes he went to school nurses to check for him. There he found out that Midoriya was heavily wounded during the exam and was brought here for treatment. So Ainz left the message for him and left him to rest.

He reached the school gates and found out that Yuri was late to pick him up. He didn't mind but Yuri was a perfect maid so her being late was hard to digest. As he was wondering about this he noticed the time on big school clock. Apparently, the exam wrapped up 20 minutes early so even after his detour to the nursing room he still had 10 minutes left.

Ainz sat on a nearby bench and decided to use this time for something useful. But before that, he cast anti-information spells around him. There was possibility anyone could come close to him but it was unlikely due to the other kids staring him from far _'It seems I have gained quite a reputation'_ he thought.

After that Ainz took out his phone and placed it on his ear and said: "L are you there."

"Yes my lord" five Hanzos appeared out of thin air and kneeled in front of him. They still had invisibility on so no one could see them. The one with a red band on his hand came forward. He was not someone special it's just Ainz found it bothersome to address them all at once so he selected one of them and appointed him as a leader. He even gave him a red band and a name to solidify his position.

"Did you find anyone interesting?" Ainz asked.

"Yes my lord, there are three kids who might interest you," said L.

"Three you say," Ainz said, "did you get detailed information on them."

"Forgive me my lord but all we have right now is Names. It will take time to get their detailed background on them" L explained.

Ainz made a hand gesture and told him to go on.

"The first one is Bakugo Katsuki. He took down most enemies among human kids. He also showed most combat proficiency for someone of his age. The second is Fumikage Tokoyami. He summoned a black creature from his body to fight on his behalf. The summoned beast had high destructive capability but was acting out of his own consciousness. And third is Izuku Midoriya" Ainz stopped the report. The name sparked Ainz's interest.

"Are you sure you got that name right?" Ainz asked.

"Yes my lord we are sure about it" L answered.

"Is that so?" Ainz thought _'He didn't seem that strong back then but maybe I missed something'_ "continue."

"Yes, he didn't score any points throughout the exam but in the end, he showed incredible power and took down the giant robot in an attempt to rescue a girl who fell on the road" the L explained

Then Ainz remembered the power he felt at the exam site _'So it was him, I would have never guessed it. I guess I made a great friend. Well, it seems this school is an interesting place after all.'_

"Listen, I want you to report your findings to Demiurge and Albedo. Eliminate the name of Izuku Midoriya from them I will see to that matter personally. Also, tell Demiurge that I want information about U.A staff as soon as possible" with that he put down his phone.

"Yes my lord" saying that Hanzos disappeared.

With this 10 minutes passed and Yuri was there to pick him up.

"Where you waiting my lord" Yuri asked.

"No, I just arrived," Ainz said as he entered the car.

"So how was your day," Yuri asked.

"It was great and you know what" a bright smile appeared on his face "I made a friend today."

With this, a long day was over.

A week later the results were announced and Ainz topped the exam with 160 scores. Ainz also received a letter of congratulation from All Might for creating a new top record for the entrance exam and beating his old one.

Ainz was sitting on the apartment balcony sipping hot coffee.

Albedo was also there to serve him coffee but right now she was reading the letter regarding the school schedule.

"It seems the school is starting from next week," Albedo said serving another cup of coffee.

"Next week hmm, it's going to be fun, isn't it Albedo," Ainz asked looking at the Albedo.

"Yes my lord fun indeed," Albedo said with an Angelic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys I know some of you might not like the Dark Elemental quirk but as I explained it can disguise many of his skills and spells. Elemental control do not exist it is series original and also Touch of undead does not work like that I modified its workings. As always reviews and feedbacks are always welcome and thank you for reading. See you next time.


	4. Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone , I was going to upload new chapter this Sunday but my file got corrupted so sorry for that. I am working on new chapter so till than enjoy this side story and please read the end note it's important. Thank you.

**Teachers Pov:-**

After the exam, all the teachers were gathered in the conference room. Honestly, they all were exhausted after witnessing two students go beyond the common sense of the exam. They only came here because the principal called them to hear their thoughts on the exam.

After some time Nezu and All Might entered the room. All Might apologize to everyone for being late because he visited Midoriya before coming to the meeting and with this meeting started.

"So here are the reports," Nezu said as he distributed exam results to the teachers "So what do think?"

"THIS IS ABSURD" Mic shouted looking at certain student's results. He was eventually calmed after Aizawa canceled his quirk "How can anyone earn 180 points in 10 minutes."

"You must be talking about Ainz," Nezu said, " you see he got 90 points for defeating normal bots and 90 rescue points for defeating giants."

"Don't you generally get 60 points for defeating giant?" Snipe asked.

"You are right but" Nezu explained, "he saved two students so he got extra points for that."

"But leaving rescue points aside scoring 90 points is still pretty crazy," Ectoplasm said.

"Doesn't it make him a new record holder?" Midnight asked, "Who was the last record-holder anyway?"

"I think All Might hold the last record," Cementoss said looking at a skinny man on his side.

"You are right; Toshinori scored 137 in his entrance exam. He scored 77 by defeating bots and 60 rescue points for defeating the giant" Nezu explained.

"So what is Ainz's quirk anyway?" Veld asked, "he sliced those bots like hot butter."

"Dark elemental," said the man in a yellow sleeping bag. He was holding Ainz's profile which Nezu provided him. "He can create and control different elements as he pleases."

"That seems pretty strong," Midnight said taking papers from Aizawa. "Hey, here it is written that he has 2 quirks but he only mentioned one of them here."

"About that" Nezu said, "I asked Mr. Sebas about this and he told me that Ainz is not comfortable sharing his other quirk right now."

"I thought it was against school policies" Aizawa pointed out.

"Yes but this kid is really talented and I am sure once he gets comfortable here he will tell us himself" Nezu explained.

"If you say so. Now let's talk about another problem child" Aizawa said, "what are we going to do about him."

"What do you mean by that Shota?" Nezu asked, "He earned enough points to pass the exam and also placed in the top 10 so it is clear that he will be attending the hero course."

"That boy destroyed his entire body just trying to perform one single attack so how is he going to keep up with other students who are proficient at using their quirk," Aizawa said. The air around him changed and the sleeping bag around him dropped.

"He will do it" All Might spoke after a long time "young Midoriya has shown incredible heart and courage from time to time so I think he will overcome any odds we throw against him. I will also support him however I can."

"Are you serious" Aizawa stood up glaring at All Might "you are well aware of your condition, you can't even do your hero work more than three hours a day so how are you going to take responsibility for a boy who might kill himself trying to do a silly school activity."

All Might was looking down. He understood what Aizawa was saying. He can't even imagine how he will face Midoriya's family if something happened to him. As his self-doubt was eating him someone spoke in his support.

"You worry too much Shota," Nezu said "It is true that Midoriya was badly damaged after the exam but that boy has really powerful quirk and it is our job to help him control it. Who knows he might become a great hero in the future. Now enough about those two lets' talk about other examines."

Aizawa wanted to continue this discussion but he also didn't want to argue with the principal so he let it go for now.

"Hey, this Iida kid is good. His speed is something else" shouted Mic.

"Look this girl Mina she also destroyed many bots with her acid" Midnight pointed out.

"I think this Tokoyami boy has a unique quirk too," Veld said.

"That Kirishima boy showed great bravery while saving that boy," Cementoss said.

"Hey this Bakugo boy showed great combat techniques but his attitude is a problem," Snipe said.

"Oh, I heard a rumor that Ainz had a small quarrel with a blond-haired boy earlier. Maybe we found the other boy" Midnight said.

"Well, it seems that Shota got quite a class this year," Mic said teasing Aizawa.

"What a pain," Aizawa said as he sulked back in his sleeping bag.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After a week results were announced and congratulatory letters were delivered to the students who passed the exam.

 **Midoriya's Pov** :-

Midoriya was sitting on the sand looking at a sunset. He came to a certain beach to meet All Might. This morning he received the congratulatory letter from U.A and a video message from All Might that congratulated him on passing the exam.

At first, he didn't know how he passed. In the entrance exam, he failed to defeat any bots so he was sure that he was going to fail but he was surprised to know that he got 60 points for rescuing a student from the giant. Also, he was 7th in the top 10 rankings.

He was also told that the girl he saved asked to share her points with him. Apparently, she heard him mentioning not scoring the points and was worried about him. But when she was told that he passed with good points he saw a genuine relief on her face.

As he remembered this he felt a warm sensation inside his chest. He never thought that someone will go as far as to offer half of their points for him. Unknowing to him tears were dripping from his eyes.

As he was thinking about this, another face came to his mind. The guy who topped the exam, Ainz.

At first, he thought that Ainz was just like any other rich kid with a lot of money and attitude. But the more he talked with him, the more he realized that "Ainz is a kind but a dangerous guy… a very dangerous guy."

He remembered their encounter with Kaachan. When he first heard his voice he knew that Kaachan will threaten him or at least talk trash about him but he was shocked when Ainz stood for him. It was the first time that someone tried to shield him from Kaachan. But the thing that terrified him was how the air around Ainz changed the movement Kaachan trash-talked him and the aura surrounding him was enough to scare even the pro heroes. For the first time, he saw Kaachan back down from the fight. Midoriya never knew that kind person like Ainz could surround himself in such a terrifying aura and decided to annoy him as little as possible.

But the words Ainz spoke to him after the incident stuck him to most. "You should retaliate once in a while" these words pierced his heart like a knife. It's not like he didn't want to but the only person he ever admired after All Might was Kaachan. They knew each other from childhood and even called each other friend once but he didn't know where it went wrong. Was it because he didn't have a quirk or was it something else but it doesn't matter now, he was not the same old Deku. So many people are giving their all so that he can become a hero so he will do everything he can to fulfill their dreams.

As he was thinking about this he heard a familiar voice "young Midoriya". He stood up and ran towards the voice.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Bakugo's Pov:-**

A boy with blond spikey hair was sitting in his room looking at the exam results that were sent a few hours ago.

"Damm it! Damm it! Damm it!" Bakugo was pissed.

His family was happy because he placed second in the entrance exam. But he was not. He could not accept second place.

He always believed that he was the best that U.A high could have. He wanted to show everyone that they all are trash and he was no.1. But now he was second, he was not on the top and the person who beat him was none other than Ainz.

Bakugo didn't know who Ainz was but he had a gut feeling "it must be him, that bastard who was hanging out with that nerd" he said grinding his teeth.

Bakugo remembered the day of the exam and a shiver ran down his spine. The emotion he felt that day was the one that he never knew he was capable of feeling, the FEAR. It's not like he never felt fear before but every time he just walks off with a smile but this time it was different what he felt was not just fear but helplessness. He thought that if he aggregated this guy anymore he will die right then and there.

He slammed his fist on the wall "and not just that rich bastard but that nerd has to pass to." The second shock was that Midoriya was also on the list. "How can that quirk less pebble be on the list as me?"

He never thought that Midoriya of all people will get in the U.A high. In reality, he wanted to become the only kid who entered the U.A from a shitty school. But now he has to share his dream with Midoriya.

"Damm that nerd" he again slammed his fist on the wall.

"Why are you shouting in my house" Bakugo's mom slammed open the door.

"It's none of your business" Bakugo shouted back "and don't enter my room without knocking."

"What did you say" a visible vein popped on her head. She slammed her fist against Bakugo's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugo glared at his mom.

"If you want to live in my house you have to live by my rules," she said as she left his room.

After some time passed he closed the letter "I will get them next time we meet." A devious smile appeared on his face.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Sakura's Pov:-**

A bolt of ice shot through a dummy and it shattered into pieces and a girl with pink eyes and red/white hair took a deep breath. Her right side was covered in ice so now she was waiting for it to defreeze.

As she was practicing her quirk in the backyard of her house someone called her out "Sakura are you done with your training" a girl came from behind. She had white hair with red spots and was wearing small glasses.

"Yes Fuyumi I am done for now," Sakura said as she wiped her sweat.

"Here take this, dad sent it," Fuyumi said showing a letter.

"I don't need anything from him," Sakura said without looking at the letter "I already owe him something," she said touching a scar on her beautiful face.

"I know how you feel," Fuyumi said patting Sakura's head "but this might be useful to you."

"What is this anyway?" Sakura asked.

"These are results of the U.A entrance exam," Fuyumi said while opening up the letter.

"Why he received this letter. Didn't I take the recommendation exam" Sakura asked?

"Apparently top hero agencies of Japan receive the list of top performers of the exam" Fuyumi explained.

Sakura Todoroki was the youngest daughter of No.2 pro hero Endeavor. As No.2 hero Endeavor was well known among the people and his hero agency gained the top reputation in Japan. But despite that, he never could become someone that his daughter could be proud of.

"So what's special with this year's results," Sakura asked.

"Look it yourself" Fuyumi handed over a letter to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen looking at the results.

"Is this real?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently this Ainz guy set a new record for the entrance exam. He broke the previous record of All Might" Fuyumi said.

"So what else he asked you to tell me," Sakura asked after she calmed down "he won't send these letters here only to show me results."

"You know father very well," Fuyumi said with a wary smile "according to his sources the guy who topped the exam was recommended by the Nazarick Enterprises and he suspects that he is the son of Mr. Sebas."

"If I am not wrong he is the CEO of Nazarick Enterprises," Sakura said.

"Yes you are right he is the same guy we saw on TV a few weeks ago," Fuyumi said.

"But why does it matter, if he is strong then I will have to do even better to beat him," Sakura said with determination.

"The thing is" Fuyumi was hesitant to say something.

"What's the matter Fuyumi "Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Father asked me to ask you to get close to that boy and mine information about their inner workings," Fuyumi said looking down at the floor.

"No" came a firm reply from Sakura "I am not surprised that he tried to use his daughter as a cover agent but tell him I am not going to do any underhanded things for him."

"I expected that much" Fuyumi sighed "so are you going to stay for dinner"

"Is he coming?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Fuyumi said.

"Then you know my answer," Sakura said, "I am going now I will be back before midnight."

"At least we could eat together" Fuyumi looked sad.

"We can think about that when mom returns," Sakura said as she left the backyard.

After Sakura left Fuyumi sat there for a while as her eyes were filled with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya Todoroki is female. According to me the three boys in original series set a perfect power balance in show and adding Ainz also disturbs the M/F ratio of class so that's why I thought adding a powerful character to female side will give room for interesting scenarios. Also let me make this clear I am not planning to sexualize Sakura's character so don't hope for that. The new chapter will be coming soon and tell me what do you think about side stories too. See you next time.


	5. First day and the battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:- Hey sorry for the late and I don't want to give any excuses so from now on I will try to upload on time. I am keeping Sakura Todoroki [Female Shoto] as most of you didn't care and those of you were appose to it please don't mind ok. Please enjoy.

**Ainz's POV:-**

It was a beautiful starry night in Musutafu. Ainz was standing on his apartment balcony looking down at the city. It's been 1 month since he started living here and this balcony has become his favorite place to relax. He loved how he can see the entire city from this place, the busy and bright city. So every night he sits here with coffee to admire the view.

Today was the same, while looking at the busy streets of Musutafu he was enjoying his coffee when a thought came to his mind _'everything changed so much.'_

Since last year, everything in his life has turned upside down. At first, he was living in The Great Tomb of Nazarick which was 10 times fancier than the Buckingham Palace from his old world. Now he leaves on the 36th floor of the building which is own by him. He has powerful and talented people who regard him as god and follow his orders like a commandment. He sometimes feels anxious about giving them orders because he understands that one misunderstanding can bring this world to ruin. But despite that, he still loved them because they were the only family he has and he will do anything to gain their trust and approval. And at last, he was sitting here enjoying the view.

"My lord" someone called him from behind. He turned around and saw a demon with glasses and a suit keeling on the ground.

"Welcome Demiurge," Ainz said and gestured him to stand "thank you for coming."

"Thank you for your humble words my lord but there is no need for you to thank me, I am just one of your servants," Demiurge said with a bow.

"Is that so?" Ainz said and thought _'shut up and just take the thank you.'_

Ainz felt sorry for Demiurge because he thought that he burdened him with too many responsibilities. The first and most important Demiurge's duty was information gathering. He was using his summons and shadow demons to gather information on the world leaders and the possible threats these countries could possess. The second was the research on quirks. He was experimenting with the criminals they caught from Europe and America. He is also helping Sebas and Albedo in the management work of Nazarick Enterprises and so on.

"So did you find anything interesting?" Ainz asked.

"Yes my lord, first the armies of this world do not hold the power to harm us. Armies mostly consist of human soldiers with guns and minor explosives. They use armed vehicles for transportation which are loaded with heavy artillery." Demiurge presented the report.

"And what about the machinery. The support items you presented were quite powerful don't they use them in the military?" Ainz asked.

"About that my lord according to international law, use of quirks and combat machinery such as support items and the bots you fought at the entrance exam is forbidden to use in the national military. They only use drones and spider cams for scouting missions which I already obtained few samples of" Demiurge explained.

"As I expected" Ainz had spent a good amount of time studying the history of this world. He realized that for most of the part it was similar to his old world expect some major events. But 200 years ago when the first quirk appeared everything completely changed. Ainz had a suspicion that it could be related to players so he asked Demiurge to research them.

"So how is your research going on quirks" Ainz inquired.

"It's quite fruitful, my lord" Demiurge's face lit up "I have already confirmed the true nature of quirks. They could be classified as genetic mutations and could only be found in humans. I confirmed this theory after working with Aura."

"Is it related to players?" Ainz asked.

"Forgive me my lord, but there is no evidence to support this theory as of now" Demiurge explained.

' _But you can't also deny that yet. There were a lot of humanoid species back in the Yggdrasil so the chances of them coming here before us and starting a family are pretty high.'_ As Ainz was thinking about this he remembered something else _'actually they don't need to be humanoid at all.'_

He had this thought once before when came back from the entrance exam. On the day of the entrance exam, he saw various kids with unique physical traits like horns and claws. The thing that amazed him most was that the majority of the kids were not bullying or making fun of them. He still doesn't know if they were accustomed to this kind of trait or they were just on their best behavior for the exam. Anyway, he figured out that bringing other denizens of Nazarick won't be that big of the problem but he was still skeptical about bringing Cocytus or Entoma, suddenly he realized something and chuckled _'if I am ever needed to call Cocytus for help then I don't need to worry about his appearance I guess.'_

"Is there anything else?" Ainz asked.

"Nothing important my lord. I will discuss the rest of the reports with Albedo. I will take my leave now" Demiurge said.

"Before you go Demiurge I want to ask you something" Ainz stopped Demiurge as he was going to teleport.

"Yes, how can I help you, my lord?" Demiurge asked.

"No, it's just I wanted to ask what do you think about the humans?" Ainz asked thinking that he could get a general understanding of NPC's thinking.

"I think that humans are vile creatures. They act on whims and refuse to see reality. They will often talk about justice and virtues but when the situation gets dire they are the first ones to slaughter their own kind. They are blinded by their greed for materialistic things and I think they will bring this planet to ruin in a few centuries." Demiurge said with an unpleasant face.

"That's quite a strong opinion you have. How did you reach this conclusion" Ainz asked intrigued.

"I must admit that I wasn't quite familiar with humans before but after spending the time with the people that Shalltear brought I think I have a better grasp on their nature. Many of the people I interrogated confessed that all they did was to feed their families. They also said that they failed to get any decent jobs because of their quirks or appearances. But I failed to see any reason for them to betray their own kind." Demiurge explained.

' _I see the problem now'_ Ainz thought. He understood that unlike NPCs he sees humans in a completely different light. Though he can't sympathize with them anymore he still understands that they work on complex emotions. He thought it could be troublesome for Nazarick if they did not consider these facts while making plans.

"I am impressed by your observation but you are missing the most important thing," Ainz said as he turned around to look over the city. "Humans are not as worthless as you think. They are known as creatures of wisdom. They have their own ways to fight back. They may look weak and vile at first glance but these same emotions help them to overcome difficult odds. Therefore always believe that the enemy is stronger than you while moving forward."

"As expected my lord, my small and inferior mind could never match the reserves of your wisdom," Demiurge said with a delighted face.

' _It's not like that'_ he sighed. "You should go now."

"Yes and best of luck for tomorrow" Demiurge bowed.

As he was going to open a portal Ainz asked him "You said that this world will be destroyed in few centuries so I just wanted to ask how would you fix this problem."

Ainz remembered Demiurge saying something about the world coming to ruin. He didn't know if he is immortal or not but if this world gets destroyed so will Nazarick so if there is any way to solve this problem he will do it at any cost.

"It was just my speculation but if I had to save this world I would hand it over to you," Demiurge said without any hesitation.

' _Huh?'_ Ainz didn't understand his meaning and was looking at him with confused eyes.

Demiurge continued without noticing his master's eyes "my lord, I think rather than fixing this world we could transform it to your liking once you become the ruler of this planet."

"Hmm, interesting idea," Ainz said in jest. He really considered this for a movement but then realized that _'It's not some medieval world where people will prostrate to me after showing some magic tricks and besides ruling over the worlds sounds troublesome'_

Unknowing to him Demiurge's eyes were shining. "I will take my leave now, I have a lot of work to do" saying that he left the scene.

"I knew I was giving him too much work" Ainz sighed and again turned around.

While looking around the Ainz noticed some people lurking around his house.

"L' he called.

"Yes my lord" a single Hanzo appeared. Usually, they appear in a group but Ainz didn't like that so he ordered L to appear alone.

"Who are these men and why I am not informed about them," Ainz asked with a heavy voice.

"Forgive me, my lord," L said practically shivering "these people were spying on this building for a week now but they couldn't see through our anti detection spells so we thought there was no need to trouble you, my lord."

"Yuri did you know anything about this" Ainz looked over to the maid standing in the adjacent room. She was standing there for a long time but was hiding her presence so she won't disturb her lord.

"No my lord I didn't receive any information about this" Yuri said glaring at Hanzo.

"So were you trying to hide information" Ainz again moved his gaze to the shivering Hanzo.

"No, I-" he was interrupted by Ainz.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, I want their detailed information till tomorrow." Ainz then looked at Yuri "I want you to personally look over this matter."

"As you wish my lord" Yuri replied.

After that Hanzo disappeared.

"How annoying" Ainz mumbled.

"I think you should take some rest too, after all, tomorrow is the first day of school" Yuri suggested.

"You are right I guess I should" saying that Ainz went to bed.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

U.A high campus was brimming with energy. Today was the first day of the new term. Compared to the entrance exam, the school campus was more crowded today because not only the new hero course students were joining the school but also from other departments such as general education and support.

As everyone was busy checking their surrounding a black car stopped in front of the school gates. From inside a car, a boy with black hair emerged wearing a school uniform.

As Ainz walked out of the car he saw a familiar scene like the last time only difference being that he saw some familiar faces this time. He also noticed that some kids didn't care and moved on to their own business. _'Well that's progress'_ Ainz thought.

As Ainz was thinking about this someone called him "Hey good morning Ainz." Ainz turned around and saw Midoriya who was running towards him.

"Oh good morning Midoriya. Were you checking out school?" Ainz asked.

"No, actually I was worried about being late on the first day so I came early," Midoriya said with a smile.

"So shall we go?" Ainz asked.

"Yes," Midoriya replied with an energetic nod.

After this small exchange both started walking towards the class.

While walking Midoriya remembered something "By the way sorry for that day. I was supposed to meet you after the exam but I couldn't make it. I was also told that you came to see me so thank you" he said with a smile.

"Don't worry about that. Anyways what happened that day, how you got hurt that badly?" Ainz asked. He already knew the details but he wanted to hear it from Midoriya himself.

"Well, you see" Midoriya was stuck in a weird situation. On the one hand, he wanted to protect the secret of All Might and One for All but on the other hand, he was not sure he wanted to lie to Ainz "I can't control my quirk very well. That's why I accidentally destroyed my body while using it." Because of his moral code Midoriya choose the safest route. He didn't reveal the truth about One for All and also told the truth to his friend.

Ainz understood that Midoriya was hiding something. He decided to give him some time but if needed Ainz will not hesitate to use mind control spells.

Eventually while walking they reached their classroom. The first thing they noticed was that there was a big ass door with class 1 A written on it.

"Do they have giants in here?" Ainz asked out loud.

"There could be you know. There are a lot of different kinds of quirks so you never know" Midoriya said.

"I guess you are right," Ainz said, "So what are you expecting to see inside?"

Midoriya thought for a movement and said "I don't know but I hope we don't end up with Kacchan and that boy from the auditorium."

Ainz remembered the boy with blond hair and the other boy with glasses. _'You are going to be disappointed'_ Ainz thought as he already knew the class sheet.

Ainz opened the surprisingly light door. Ainz was confused, was it because of his strength, or was it actually that light. After opening the door the bizarre scene came into their view. The two people Midoriya wanted to avoid most were arguing with each other.

"Hey take your legs off the desk. This behavior is not appropriate for U.A" said the boy with glasses.

"Shut up glasses. And who are you anyway?" Bakugo snaped at the other kid.

"I am Tenya Iida the second son of the Ingenium family from Soumei Junior High School," Iida said while puffing his chest out.

"A stuck-up elitist then? Should I blow you to bits" Bakugo said pointing his palm at Iida.

"Blow me up. Your language awful and you wish to become a hero" Iida was shocked by Bakugo's behavior.

As Bakugo was going to replay Iida someone interrupted him "why are you shouting this early in the morning" Ainz said as he entered the class.

The entire class looked at the boy who entered the class. The most noticeable thing about him was his shining black hair and his mismatched red and black eyes. There was also a green-haired boy behind him who was peeking through the door.

Iida ran towards them and bowed "Yow two, forgive me for that day. And you green-haired boy you understood the true nature of the exam. I hate to admit it but you were the superior student that day" Iida apologized to Midoriya.

"Don't worry about that" Midoriya said while shaking his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce my self I am Tenya Iida nice to meet you" Iida offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you I am Ainz and this here is my friend Midoriya" instead of Midoriya Ainz took the chance to introduce himself. His introduction attracted all the attention in the room. They were all looking at the guy who topped the exam. But a certain girl with pink eyes was trying to assess the wall she had to conquer.

The impact of his sudden announcement was well within Ainz's prediction. He came to this conclusion after his experience with Yggdrasil. Every month the leaderboards were updated in the town square and the top ten players receive some sort of massive stat boost for a month but if they are killed by the other player they had a 5% chance to drop their own rare and above gear. So when the leaderboards are updated everyone looked at rank-holding players like a pray ready to get slaughter.

"So you are the one who topped the exam I guess my intuition was right then," Iida said biting his lips.

"As Midoriya said it's not that bi-" before Ainz could finish his sentence someone came interpreted from behind.

"Ah, that curly hair!" A girl with brown hair entered the class. She noticed Midoriya and said "The plain-looking boy."

'It's that nice girl!. She's too cute in that uniform' Midoriya thought as he was frozen in his place.

"You got in just as Present Mic said," the girl raised her fist in the air "makes sense though that punch was awesome."

"Tha…. Thank you" Midoriya said. His face was turned completely red with a sudden compliment.

"By the way I am Uraraka" Uraraka offered her hand.

"Ha… I… am Midoriya" Midoriya was flustered as he shook hands with Uraraka.

"If you are here to socialize then get out," a voice came from outside the class. Everyone reacted to the voice and looked out of the class. There was a man in a yellow sleeping bag lying in the corridor.

After everyone fell silent the long-haired man stood up and removed his sleeping bag "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a very precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?"

'So he is a Pro hero too?' Midoriya thought as he didn't recognize the person in front of him.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shoto Aizawa pleased to meet you" He introduced himself.

' _So he is Eraserhead'_ Ainz thought _'Demiurge seems to be interested in his quirk. So what's so interesting about him?'_

"Quickly now," Aizawa said as he took out a uniform-looking thing from his sleeping bag "change into your gym clothes and meet me on the ground."

He instructed everyone and left the class. After he left there was a silence for quite some time and the first one to recover was Sakura. She stood up from her seat and started walking towards the door. While leaving she gave a sharp glare to Ainz.

' _What's wrong with her'_ Ainz thought as he left to change his uniform.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

In the boys' locker room, everyone was getting ready for an upcoming activity. They were provided with gym uniforms which were made out of quite a strong material compared to the regular uniform.

Ainz was also among them getting ready to change clothes. He was not worried about undressing himself in public as **Cast creator** can create the perfect replica of the human body. The thing that worried him more was the fact that he can't wear his divine class clothes in school. Though Sebas suggested that he could take special permission but Ainz denied that Idea because it goes against the image he was trying to create. So to compensate for that he was wearing a pendant which was a world-class item he borrowed from Albedo.

'I know it must hard for her to give me this pendant as it was given to her by Tabula himself. Maybe I should give her some reward for this" Ainz thought.

As Ainz was thinking about this someone approached him "Hey man thank you for saving me that day" a redhead approached Ainz.

"Do I know you?" Ainz asked the boy in front of him. He thought he heard his voice somewhere but he can't recognize him.

"It must be because of my hair. I am Eijiro Kirishima and you saved me from that Giant robot during the entrance exam" he said.

"I remember you now" Ainz remembered this kid from the entrance exam. He didn't understand what led him to take the absurd decision to color his hair red "and don't worry about that it wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding me!" Kirishima exclaimed, "you annihilated that huge ass steel junk just like that!"

"Ah..annihilated?" Midoriya squicked.

"Ya, he just pointed his finger towards the giant, and just like that, it was destroyed. That was so manly." Kirishima said.

"Ya, I saw that too. Man, I wish I had my phone with me at that time" Kaminari voiced his complaint.

"I must agree with them, your performance was praiseworthy" Aoyama also spoke his opinion.

' _I guess my efforts paid off'_ Ainz thought and a smirk appeared on his face. Everyone who saw that smile felt the aura of confidence and pride from Ainz.

But there was someone who was disgusted by that smile. Bakugo who was watching all of this from a corner of the room felt intense anger building inside him. Since this morning all he was hearing was praises for Midoriya and Ainz so he was trying to find something to get back at them.

Finally, he got what he was looking for. When Ainz removed his shirt Bakugo saw a golden pendant on his neck and he thought he got his chance. "Hey look at that, the richy boy likes to show off his wealth."

Bakugo was expecting some response from Ainz but it failed. Ainz just looked at Bakugo and continued his work. It pissed Bakugo even more "hey what's with this attitude. Don't tell me your father fixed the exam or something" he again tried to provoke Ainz but again he received the same reaction.

"Hey stop it, don't just accuse someone like that" Kirishima interrupted "and it wasn't fixed or anything we saw it with our own eyes."

"Shut up shitty hair don't speak in other people's matters" Bakugo snapped at Kirishima.

"But you two have pretty similar hair " A boy with purple hair spoke.

"What did you say, you dwarf" Bakugo glared at Minata.

"Eek... Sorry" Minata hid behind Shoji.

While this exchange was happening Ainz finished his preparations and was ready to leave the locker room. "Midoriya are you done?"

"Yes," Midoriya answered.

"Then we should go now" saying that Ainz started walking towards the exit but Bakugo blocked his way.

"Where are you going, richy boy? Let me see what you have there" Bakugo tried to grab Ainz's pendant but before he could reach his neck Ainz grabbed Bakugo's hand and applied pressure on his wrist.

"You shouldn't touch other people's belongings," Ainz had a serious face with a black aura surrounding him.

"Leave my hand you fucking asshole" Bakugo was struggling to lose Ainz's grip on his hand. In reality, Ainz was holding quite a back while applying pressure on Bakugo's hand because even if he was not in his original body he was still a level 100 player so his natural stats were quite high.

"Stop it you two, this behavior is not acceptable in the school locker room" Iida interfered between two hot-headed teens.

"Ya, you are right, forgive me" Ainz released Bakgo's hand.

"Why you-" Bakugo was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You boys hurry up Aizawa is waiting for you" Hound Dog warned them to go on the ground.

"I am leaving, Midoriya I will meet you on the ground" saying that Ainz left the locker room leaving frustrated Bakugo behind.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

On the school ground, students of class 1A were standing in a horizontal line. And Aizawa was facing them with a device in his hand.

"Today I will be testing you all based on your quirks," Aizawa said.

"What about the entrance ceremony and guiding sessions," Uraraka asked.

"You don't have time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes," Aizawa said looking dead serious "U.A follows the freestyle education system so that applies to us teachers as well."

Everyone was confused as they didn't know how to react.

Realizing their confusion Aizawa continued 'The gym activities like long jump and softball throw you did in your schools were judged based on non-quirk allowed tests. This country still insists on using averages of those records while calculating the results of these tests. That's not rational "Aizawa looked at Bakugo and said, "how far could you throw in middle school."

"67 meters" Bakugo replied.

"Now try it with your quirk. "Aizawa said pointing towards the circle on the ground "do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo stretched his hand for a movement and threw a ball using his quirk. At first, there was a wave of heat followed by a shock wave and cloud of smoke which covered the area near Bakugo's palm.

The ball flew quite high in the air and landed at some distance.

"It's important for us to know our limits, that's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you will become" Aizawa showed the result of the throw to the students.

"705 meters seriously?" "Wow that's awesome" cheers rang among the students. Bakugo had a proud smirk on his face as he looked to Ainz.

"Awsome you say?" Aizawa interrupted "You all are training to become heroes for the betterment of society and you think it will be all fun and games? Right, the one with the lowest score across all the exams will be expelled." when Aizawa made this statement he was looking at a particular student with green hair.

Few protested against his decision but Aizawa pretended he didn't hear that.

' _So the reports were true hue'_ Ainz thought _'He really expelled 154 students until now. Does he hate students or something and what is his problem with Midoriya?'_

"Welcome this is a hero course at U.A high" Aizawa declared and the exam started.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

Midoriya was heavily breathing right now. Sweat was all over his face and he was fanatically looking around. 'What do I do now I can't even use my quirk properly' thought of getting expelled sent his brain into more chaos. As he was thinking about this a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Ainz asked as he noticed Midoriya shitting bricks.

"I don't know" Midoriya answered in a small voice.

"Are you worried that you will get expelled because you can't control your quirk?" Ainz hit the bullseye.

"Yes, I don't know what to do," Midoeiya said as tears build up in corner of his eyes.

"Are you serious" Ainz asked.

"Huh?" Midoriya had a blank look on his face, he didn't understand what Ainz was saying.

"Look around you, even if you don't use your quirk you can still score a decent score." Ainz said " For example look at that invisible girl or the boy with purple balls for hair cant you beat them in running or long jump. Learn to use that brain of yours rather than the emotions."

Aizawa who was listening to this from the side had complicated feelings about this conversation. He understood that Ainz was trying to cheer up his friend but the reasoning he was giving to Midoriya was not to his liking.

"Ainz you are next, try to throw the ball using your quirk," Aizawa called out Ainz.

"Yes," Ainz answered.

"All the best" Midoriya said.

"Just watch me," Ainz said and moved towards the place where Bakugo was standing before.

' _Well then how should I go about this'_ Ainz thought _'I can just throw the ball long enough with my natural power but I have to use my quirk so should I use that?'_

As Ainz was thinking about this he was acting as he was stretching his body. The students behind him were waiting to see what the top scorer of the entrance exam can do. Even for Midoriya, it was the first time for him to see Ainz use his quirk.

Finally, Ainz stood up and took the ball in his hand. He glanced at a ball for a movement and pulled his hand back. Suddenly a black smoke started to swirl around his wrist and a second later he swang his hand. A sound echoed through the training ground and all the students blocked their ears with their hands as the sound ball made when it left Ainz's hand was too loud for ears to handle.

Aizawa who was standing beside the Ainz had the worst of them all but still, his eyes were fixated on the ball which was traveling through the air leaving a black trail behind. After a few minutes, the ball dropped onto the ground with black smoke surrounding it. According to Aizawa's analysis, 'so he compressed the air in his hand and use its power and momentum to throw the ball. It seems his quirk has so many logical and illogical implements on him and objects around him.'. It wasn't far from the truth as the only difference being that Ainz didn't compress air he just added air element for some added power.

As the ball landed on the ground, Ainz looked towards his fellow students only to see them looking back at him covering their ears. Ainz realized what just happened _'I messed up, I used too much power_. Ainz looked at his teacher who was staring at him without saying anything. "I am sorry, I guess I used too much power" Ainz apologized.

"Don't worry, it was me who asked you to go all out so I take full responsibility for this" Aizawa waved his hand.

"What was that sound it almost made my ear bleed," Jiro said rubbing her ear.

"What sound?" Ainz questioned as he didn't know what the girl with the earphone jack was talking about.

"You didn't hear that," Uraraka asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything unusual" Ainz explained.

"It must be because you were the source of that noise" Aizawa explained, "your throw had enough power to cut the flow of air around you which created that creepy sound."

"That was some crazy power, well I expected that much" Kirishima said.

"How long did he throw" The person who asked this question was Bakugo.

"See for yourself" Aizawa showed results to the class.

"1400! that's crazy!" Kaminari grasped.

"Ya, it's twice the distance Bakugo scored," Kirishima said.

"Shut up shitty hair" Bakugo snapped "There must be some mistake, no one can throw that far with just some air"

"Keep quiet," Aizawa said "Ainz return to your place and Uraraka you are next"

Ainz returned to his place near Midoriya. "Your quirk is so cool," Midoriya said.

"You think so, I thought I caused some trouble for everyone," Ainz said.

"Ya that was a horrible sound but still I think you might be stronger than most of the pro heroes" Midoriya praised Ainz with Shining eyes.

"If you say so" Ainz answered without any excitement in his voice because he knew already that most of the so-called heroes don't stand chance against him.

While they were having this conversation all the students except Miodriya finished their softball throw exam. "Midoriya you are next" Aizawa said in a dry tone.

"Yes," Midoriya answered and walked towards the Aizawa.

"Midoriya doesn't look too good" Iida pointed out.

"Is he all right?" Uraraka was worried about him "is he worried about getting expelled?"

"Of course he is. That quirk less nerd doesn't belong in this school" Bakugo remarked.

"Quirkless, what are you saying didn't you heard what he did during the entrance exam?" Uraraka asked.

"What the hell that nerd did?" Bakugo asked

While Uraraka was explaining the events of the entrance exam to Bakugo, Midoriya was preparing to throw the ball.

'Mom, All Might, believe me, I can do it' Midoriya thought to himself as he regulated One for All in his body and threw a ball with all his might. But it failed his body was intact but the ball he threw didn't even cross the 50-meter mark. "But I tried to use my quirk."

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa said "That ridiculous entrance exam is totally irrational if someone like you got in."

"Those glasses off course he is Eraser head" Midoriya shouted.

Students were discussing among themselves as they had never heard about this hero.

' _So that's why Demiurge took interest in this guy'_ Ainz thought _'The quirk that can nullify other quirks. Can we use it to our advantage somehow? I need to discuss this with Dimurge later.'_

" I saw it, You can't control your quirk. You will be just incapacitated again" Aizawa wrapped his weird scarf around Midoriya and pulled him over to him "Were you hoping for someone to save you again."

"No, it's not like that" Midoriya tried to explain himself.

"You got the same reckless streak as a certain hot-blooded hero who saved a thousand people during a disaster and made himself a legend, but you become totally useless after saving one single person." Aizawa removed his glasses and looked straight at Midoriya "Izuku Midoriya you can't become a Hero with that power of yours."

The statement of his teacher shook Midoriya from inside. When he looked to his side he saw his classmates were discussing what Aizawa might have told to Midoriya except for one guy, who was looking straight at him. Midoriya realized that Ainz believed in him and didn't care what happened here. The thought that someone other than his Mom and All Might is believing in him gave a most needed morale boost.

But in reality, Ainz was just observing Midoriya closely to confirm the reports about Midoriya with his own eyes. He had already heard the conversation between Aizawa and Midoriya and was thinking _'is he really allowed to do that. He really crushed the poor child's heart.'_

Once again Midoriya was standing in the circle preparing to throw the ball but this time he had to do something different, he had to stay standing after using his quirk. He started to mutter to himself for the solution. He started to panic as time was passing by but then he remembered the words of wisdom he heard a few minutes ago _'Use your brain rather than the emotions.'_ 'Yes I can't let myself lose just like that' Midoriya thought 'Yes I know what to do.'

Midoriya prepared to throw the ball as he swung his hand. He held his power until the last movement and just before throwing the bowl he concentrated his power in his fingers and released the ball. The impact when he released the ball was similar to Bakugo's throw just without the heat that was generated due to his quirk.

Aizawa looked at the distance measuring device in his hand. '705 Meters, he just used a fraction of his power to throw the ball' Aizawa thought.

"Sensei" Midoriya said clenching his fist. His two fingers were badly hurt but still, he was standing there smiling at his teacher "I… can still move."

"This kid!" Aizawa had a smile on his face. He was genuinely impressed with the performance of Midoriya. Midoriya answered his challenge and was still standing after using his power.

But Aizawa wasn't the only one smiling. Ainz who was watching this all unfold maybe had the widest grin on his face 'Well it's him after all.' The smile Ainz had right now was not of a boy who was happy for his friend nor of a leader who got information on a possible threat. It was a smile of a collecter who just got the most mysterious piece on the board.

There was another boy with blond hair who cannot digest what just happened. 'What the fuck! That's impossible. Quirks never appear after the age of four but it happened, "What the hell Deku? Explain yourself" Bakugo launched himself at Deku with the full intention of hurting him but he was stopped by a strange cloth that wrapped around his body.

"What the… what the hell is this cloth" Bakugo was struggling to move, the cloth around his body was restricting his movements.

"It's a 'capture weapon' made of carbon fibers and special alloy wire." Aizawa explained "Geez, stop using your quirk already. I am getting dry eye over here"

' _So that's the drawback of his quirk.'_ Ainz thought _'So that glasses must be used to hide his weakness from enemies.'_

"What a waste of time. Get ready for the next event" Aizawa said.

"Is your finger ok?" Uraraka asked.

"Ah... Yeah" Midoriya answered

"Good job there" Ainz approached Midoriya "Do you want me to cover your wound with ice?"

Midoriya looked at his finger and said "Thank you for the offer but I have to endure this pain on my own."

"Well… if you say so" Ainz was disappointed as he lost a chance to sell a favor to Midoriya.

And so the exams continued.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After an hour all exams were over and now it was time for the results.

"So here are the results" Aizawa projected the results in front of the students.

As everyone expected Ainz was at the top of the class. On the other hand, Midoriya was dead last. Midoriya despite having good physical stats was unable to perform well due to pain in his hand. And now he was going to get expelled from the school. The shock of getting expelled was too great for him that he was on the verge of crying but then another shock came from the words of his teacher.

"Also I was lying no one is going to get expelled." Not only Midoriya but two other students, Uraraka and Iida were devastated by this statement.

"How can you lie to us like that, won't that hurt your image as a teacher" Iida complained.

"Ya don't play with our heart just like that," Uraraka said with teary eyes.

"Of course it was a lie, didn't take much to figure that out" A beautiful tall girl commented on seeing the shocked faces of three of her classmates.

"It was just a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you" Aizawa signed a paper and gave it to Midoriya "have recovery girl fix you up, tomorrow's trial won't be any easier. Others get back to your classroom, there you will get all the documents regarding your curriculum and such."

' _He wasn't bluffing that's for sure'_ Ainz thought _'Well I can guess what changed his mind'_

With this, the trial of the first day was over but everyone understood that attending a hero course was no easy task.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

The sun was bout to set and the two boys were walking towards the school gates.

"I am so tired," Midoriya said. He was insanely tired since he returned from Recovery Girl's office. Ainz also tagged along with Midoriya after the exam because he wanted to see the Recovery girl's quirk with his own eyes but when they reached there Ainz wasn't allowed to enter because he didn't have the Aizawa's signed paper.

"So it really does drain your stamina then," Ainz said.

"Ya and now I am feeling like I ran 3 marathons non-stop," Midoriya said with a tired face.

"So, can she heal even more severe injures like internal bleeding or regrow decapitated organs?" Ainz asked.

"That… was oddly specific," Midoriya asked with a wry smile.

"Well… just for general knowledge" Ainz panicked "you never know when you need to help someone."

"Ya you are right," Midoriya said with an understanding nod.

' _This boy is so easy'_ Ainz thought.

"Well her quirk doesn't actually heal people it just boosts their natural healing factor. The kind of quirk you are talking about might be a rare one but considering the number of people who have quirks, the possibility cannot be denied." Midoriya replied.

' _So even the best healer of this school can't match the 4th tier healing spell. Healing quirks seem to be rare on their own. There were hardly any healers among the criminals we captured from other places. Even my class doesn't have anyone that can heal people. I should ask Sebas if he found anyone in his agencies.'_ Ainz thought that there must be someone with a rare healing quirk in his hero agencies but then he realized something _'Did he already submitted the reports? I don't remember. I should really start reading those reports carefully.'_ Ainz's face sulked as he remembered the pile of papers on his desk in Nazarick.

"What happened, why are you looking so tired all of a sudden" Midoriya asked as he noticed the sudden change of Ainz's expression.

'It's nothing' Ainz said shaking his head tiredly.

"Hey, how's your finger" Midoriya startled when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Iida standing behind him.

"It's fine thanks to the recovery girl but she said if I keep getting hurt like this I might die due to lack of stamina," Midoriya explained with a smile.

"What, die!" Iida was shocked "and why are you smiling while saying that"

"Hey, you two" a girl with a grown hair came "are you guys going towards the station."

"Ah infinity girl," Iida said.

"I am Ocako Uraraka. You are Tenya Iida and Deku right"

"No, my name is-" while Ainz was watching this conversation between them a car stopped in front of school gates.

"Hey everyone let's go, you can continue your chant inside the car," Ainz said.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked. She didn't understand what Ainz was saying.

"You all are going to the station right so I can drop you there in my car" Ainz explained to the confused-looking girl.

"Thank you for your offer but we cannot possibly trouble you" Iida protested as he refused to take the Ainz's offer.

"Don't worry it's not like I am going out of my way to drop you. You see, the station falls on the road which goes towards my home so I am not taking a detour or anything also I was going to drop Midoriya there anyway so I don't mind you guys tagging along" Ainz said.

"We will take you on that offer," Uraraka said with a bright smile.

"Hey, we can't just push ourselves on him. It's different for Midoriya, he seems to be a good friend with Ainz and he really needs a lift so we should not take advantage of his condition." Iida was still firm on his stand.

"But refusing his goodwill will be like insulting him, right Midoriya?" Uraraka flashed a smile at Midoriya.

"Uh… Yes," the smile was deadly enough to baffle Midoriya.

"No… I didn't mean to" Iida tried to defend himself.

"It's getting late so we should go now" saying that Ainz started walking towards the car.

"Yes, we are coming" Uraraka dragged Midoriya with her.

"Wait for me" eventually Iida followed behind them.

Finally, all of them reached near the car. Upon seeing Ainz Yuri greeted him "Good evening lord, how was your day?"

"Good evening Yuri. It was nice for most of the part" Ainz replied.

"Nice to hear that, so are these your friends?" Yuri asked when she noticed other kids behind Ainz.

"Yes, and we will be dropping them at the station before we go home," Ainz said.

"As you wish my lord" Yuri agreed without any hesitation.

' _It's always good to sell favors to others'_ Ainz thought. "So everyone let's go" Ainz declared and entered the car.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After dropping Midorriya and others at the station Ainz was on his way to his home. He had already dropped his nice boy persona and was sitting in a manner fitting to a ruler of a Great tomb of Nazarick.

"My lord L has submitted the reports you asked for," Yuri said after she confirmed that her lord was comfortable inside the car.

' _Huh, what report?'_ Ainz had already forgotten about the order he gave last night.

"Yes, speak," Ainz said maintaining his calm demeanor.

"The people who were spying on us last night were sent by the Hero named Endeavor," Yuri explained.

' _Ya I remember now the people who were swirling around the house last night'_ Ainz remembered the people he spotted last night.

"So what does he want from us?" Ainz asked.

"It seems that he is interested in knowing the internal affairs of Nazaric enterprises. He is also interested in knowing the personal details about you." Yuri had an annoying look on her face while explaining these details to Ainz. Normally she was a very kind and understanding lady, she even treats humans very kindly compared to her other peers but now when someone was troubling her master she will happily go and eliminate the threat.

"Why me though? I can understand if he wants to know about our company but what does he want from me?" Ainz was confused. He didn't understand what no.2 hero possibly want from him.

"He apparently wants to build personal relations with you" Yuri explained.

"What a pain," Ainz said clearly annoyed.

"Lord do you want me to eliminate him" Yuri suggested noticing her master's annoyed face.

"Not so soon Yuri" Ainz stopped Yuri from taking any unnecessary actions "I am sure we can use him someday after all he is the no.2 hero. For now, I know how we are going to deal with him."

"Forgive me, my lord, I spoke too much" Yuri apologized "So what are you going to do with him?"

The question brought a smile to Ainz's face "If he wants information about us then why not give him what he wants. Yuri, contact Sebas and floor guardians and ask them to meet me in the throne room later."

"Are you going to pay a visit to the Great Tomb of Nazarick today my lord?" Yuri asked.

"Yes there are some other matters I need to discuss with Guardians so I might as well go myself," Ainz said.

"As you wish my lord." With this, their conversation was over as their apartment was well in sight.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

The next day when Ainz entered the classroom he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling that they weren't the usual stairs he gets in the morning.

"What? Did something happen?" Ainz asked.

"What did you do with Uraraka yesterday," Minata asked Ainz vain clearly poping on his forehead.

"I didn't do anything. I just dropped her at the station. If you don't believe me Midoriya and Iida were with me so you can confirm with them." Ainz said pointing towards Midoriya.

"Don't get it wrong, we are not blaming you or anything it's just..." Kaminari stopped in midsentence and pointed towards the girl who was lost in her own thoughts "saw that she is like this since she entered the class."

"So how does it connects to me," Ainz asked, "Will someone tell me what's going on."

"Let me explain" Mina Ashido a girl with horns and pink skin raised her hand "you see when we asked why is she acting like this she told us about yesterday's car ride and we were betting if she is exaggerating or not."

"Are you all serious?" Ainz said as he glared at the class. He had a judgemental look in his eyes.

"Hey don't be like this we were just having some fun," Kamanari said.

"Ya whatever" Ainz sighed. He had already guessed that only four people were in on this betting thing and others were looking at him with just curiosity.

"Why are you lot so loud in the morning" a man in a yellow sleeping bag entered the class " Ainz go to your seat."

"Yes," Ainz sat on his seat.

"From today you will be having normal classes along with the hero course so best of luck with that. Now let's start with attendance." Aizawa said.

As Aizawa said in the morning the students had classes like English and Social studies. In the afternoon they were gathered at the grand mess hall where they were served first-class meals at cheap prices which were made by cooking hero Lunch Rush. And after lunch, it was finally a time for the hero foundational course.

The students of class 1 A were sitting in anticipation when the door of the class opened and a huge figure entered the class "It's me through the door like a normal person."

' _That was a weird way to introduce oneself'_ Ainz thought. But then noticed that others were too excited to notice the weird introduction. When he looked to his right he saw Midoriya was practically fanboying as his starry eyes were fixated on their teacher.

"Hey, why are you looking at sensei like that" Ainz asked.

"Of course, that design is of the silver age. It's giving me goosebumps" Midoriya said excitement clear in his voice.

' _So he Is the real deal after all'_ Ainz knew that All Might was popular but after seeing the response of his classmates he can guess the scope of All Might's fame.

"This is a foundational hero study and here we will be building your hero foundation with various trails," All said and stroke a pose. "And today we have a trail of battle."

A wave of excitement ran through the class. They were all excited to show off their quirk in the battle.

"And to go with your first battle we have prepared the hero gear we had you sent in a request to match your quirk." All Might said.

"Our battle gear, Awsome!" Everyone said in unison.

"Get changed, everyone, And we will be ready to go," All Might said, "And remember from today onwards you all are officially heroes."

And the first trail of new heroes started.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

"You are late," Ainz said to the Midoriya who was the last one to arrive on the training site. Upon arriving, Ainz saw Midoriya's costume and said "Your costume is… unique." Midoriya was wearing a green jumpsuit with a white mask and bunny ears. _'Why is he dressed like that. Does he like rabbits'_ Ainz thought.

"Thanks, this jumpsuit was a gift from my mother" Midoriya took Ainz's words as a compliment. "Hey, that's the same outfit you wore at the entrance exam." Midoriya noticed that Ainz was wearing the same black suit he wore when they first met on the day of the entrance exam.

"Yes, since my quirk doesn't need the help of any support gear, I went with the comfort instead." It was a lie. The set he was wearing was more valuable than the top support gear this world could produce.

"Hey, Deku your costume looks really cool and practical" Uraraka complimented Deku, and they engaged in friendly conversation.

"Let's see what have you all have got. It's time for a trail of battle." All Might announced " today will be indoor battle training. Statically speaking most acts of villainy are committed indoors. Intelligent villans are always lurking in the shadows. That's why for this test you will be paired in teams of two and will be matched against each other."

"How do we determine who wins and loses?" "It is okay to just blow them up?" "Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa sensei's exercise?" "If we are going to separate into different groups, what is the best way to do so?" "Doesn't this cape look killer on me?" All Might was bombarded with questions.

"Let me explain the rules first," All Might said trying to shut students up "One team will be playing as heroes and the other as the villain. The villain team will enter the building first and hide the bomb on one of the floors. Heros will have to capture the villains or secure the bomb before time runs out for the win. If villains manage to keep bombs safe or capture heroes they secure a win. Any questions."

Iida raised his hand "We have 21 students, how are going to split teams into an even number"

"One of the team will have 3 members and that team will be playing the villain by default" All Might explained and brought out a lottery box " your teams and opponents will be chosen by this lottery so let's get started."

After everyone finished picking their draws All Might announced teams and matchups

**Midoriya and Urarka vs Bakugo and Iida.**

**Tokoyami and Asui vs Kirishima and Sero.**

**Kaminari and Mineta vs Ojiiro and Hagakure.**

**Aoyama and Ashido vs Sato and Koda.**

**Todoroki and Shoji vs Ainz , Jiro and Yaoyorozu.**

'Today I will concourse this wall once and for all' Sakura made glanced at the black-haired boy and made this resolve.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:- I don’t know what to say. The chapter is a little long and I will update this section after reading the comments. Thank you for reading.


	6. Sound of victory and The change of winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So everyone was saying that story is getting so linear so I decided to change things a little bit. Hopefully, you like them. Thank you for reading.

**The evening before the battle trial:-**

After Ainz returned home he was greeted with an elegant voice "Welcome my lord, I hope you had a great day" a girl with silver hair ran towards Ainz and hugged him. Anyone who looked at that scene could tell that the little vampire was genuinely happy as her emotions were visible on her face and the way she hugged him.

On the other hand, Ainz had a completely different feeling about this "Shalltear what are doing?" Ainz asked trying to maintain his serious face. _'It was already difficult to keep my calm in my Skeletal body but it's even harder in this human form.'_ As Ainz was getting panicked, his emotional suppression kicked. _'Sometimes I feel so glad to have this thing.'_

"I am just happy to see my beloved master in-person" Shalltear hugged Ainz even tightly.

"I mean what are you doing here, didn't I asked you to gather in the throne room."

"Yes my lord but I thought that it would be improper for anyone other than the guardian to come and pick you up" Shalltear replied.

"Ok I understand but Shalltear we don't have time for this" Ainz said trying to free himself from Shealltear's embrace.

"Do you hate me, master?" Shalltear looked at Ainz with puppy eyes.

"No, it's not like that" Ainz answered.

"So what's the problem?" Shalltear asked.

"It could be because you smell like a rotten corpse." While Ainz was thinking about a way to get himself out of this situation another beauty entered the room through the portal.

"What did you say" Shalltear snapped at the succubus who was looking at her with pity.

"Shalltear my dear, you shouldn't move around much you know, it could ruin the padding you stuffed your bra," Albedo said with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Why you?" Shalltear didn't take that remark too well and replied with a fearless smile "despite being succubus it must be hard for you to attract anyone with that big mouth of yours."

"My mouth you say," Albedo said a vein popping on her forehead "it's still better than having disgusting pale skin."

"I was created by supreme beings so I take pride in my appearance you unattractive Gorrila," Shalltear said with a scary expression on her face.

"So do I bitch" Albedo replied with a wide disturbing smile.

The atmosphere of the room changed. The aura emitted by both ladies was so dense that Any human standing in this room would have died from just the pressure of their aura. Even Yuri who was standing behind Ainz felt the shivers on her hand.

"Stand down you two" Ainz interrupted between two ladies and changed into his original form. Just like that the threatening aura vanished from the room like it never existed. Their faces were back to their usual self and both of them apologized to Ainz.

"So Albedo why are you here too? Weren't you suppose to gather all guardians in the throne room?" Ainz asked.

"Forgive me my lord but I was planning to receive you personally but this opportunist vampire took advantage of my duties and came here first" Albedo gave a side-eye to Shallteatr and in return Shallter hissed at Albedo.

' _This two_ ' Ainz sighed. "So are you done with your work?" Ainz asked.

"Yes my lord I have already finished all my tasks for today and everyone you asked for is already waiting in the throne room" Albedo answered.

"Good work Albedo" Ainz praised Albedo "Yuri I want you to stay behind and recheck all our security measures."

"As you wish my lord" Yuri bowed.

"Albedo, Shalltear let's go" Ainz opened the portal and returned to his real home The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After going through the portal Ainz was standing on the surface near the 1st floor of the Nazarick. Even for Ainz, it was impossible to directly teleport to the throne room of Nazarick because Ainz himself has made it possible that no one can teleport directly inside the tomb. Moreover whoever teleports to this place was greeted with the Nazarick's old guards and vampire brides who serve Shalltear. Few of Cocoytus's men were also appointed here to manage this initial assault team. Ainz took these countermeasures because he was afraid that if someone tries to invade Nazarick or if anyone is brainwashed among them then this team will buy time for others to prepare and assess the situation. But this time instead of the assault team, the Narberal Gamma was standing there to greet him with the ring of Ainz Ool Gown.

Ainz received the ring and asked Albedo and Shalltear to wait for him in the throne room. Then he teleported to his room and threw his bony body on his bed. "It feels so good to be back home," Ainz said while rolling on his bed " I never knew that coming back home could feel this good," Ainz remembered his life before coming to this world. His life wasn't any different from your average salaryman. Every morning going to work and coming back in the evening. The only difference is that many of these people had friends and family to spend time with after work but Suzuki Saturo would return to his empty apartment and dive into Yggdrasil until he had to eventually go to sleep. In the end, Yddragsil became the motivation for Saturo to came back home every day. He would grind bosses and dungeons until midnight and add the amount to the existing pile of gold in Nazarick's Treasury in the hope that someday his guildmates will return and see how he has maintained the guild until now.

' _Well at least I have a place to call home now,_ ' Ainz thought _'I shouldn't make them wait anymore'_ Ainz rose from his bed and went to the throne room.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

The familiar scene could be seen in the throne room of Nazarick. Ainz was sitting on the luxurious throne and all his loyal vessels were kneeling in front of him. Everyone who he asked for was present in the room but he also noticed that Pandora's Actor among the kneeling figures. When he asked Albedo about this, she explained that since Pandora's Actor is now managing the finances of Nazrick and their company it's important for him to attend these meetings. It was a fair reason so Ainz didn't pursue this matter anymore.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I apologize for calling you this late but there are some things I wish to discuss with you all." Ainz glanced over the guardians. They were going to protest about him apologizing but Ainz stopped them with a gesture of his hand "but before we do that I would like to know about your work from the past month and your current duties. Shalltear we will start with you."

One of the reasons why Ainz decided to start meeting with this because he wanted to assign some of them with new tasks so he first needed to know what are they doing right now. And second, was that he wanted to know that everyone was satisfied with their work because Ainz believed that it was the duty of the superior to see the needs of people working under them.

"As you wish my lord" Shealtear stood and bowed to Ainz "At first I was appointed to manage the villain activities in Europe and America but a month ago I was ordered to withdraw from there and now I am doing my duties as a floor guardian."

"While you were stationed in those places did you found someone noteworthy?" Ainz asked.

"No my lord I don't think there was anyone that could be worthy of your attention," Shalltear said.

"Are you sure you are not missing anything?" Ainz asked trying to double-check if she was sure about her report.

"I don't think so my lord" Shalltear replied.

"Hmm" Ainz nodded "Cocytus" Ainz called out the next Guardian in line.

"Yes," Cocytus answered, "I have been appointed to guard Nazarick and haven't seen any changes in my duties."

"Did you notice any unusual activities near Nazarick?" Ainz asked.

"No my lord, these woods are pretty dense so not many humans can venture this deep into this forest. Moreover, the fog created by the magic tool is very thick so it is impossible to locate Nazarick from outside." Cocytus replied.

Ainz nodded looked at Aura. Aura stood "I was appointed to assist Demiurge in his research. During that time I made multiple tours around the world to collect some samples for Demiurge." She thought that she was finished but then she remembered something "also I almost completed the task you gave me. But there are some animals in that book that do not exist anymore so I asked Demiurge to make them for me so that I can complete my task later." Aura said with a victory sign.

' _I should have guessed something like this was bound to happen'_ Ainz thought. After the incident with the dotted cat, Ainz thought that it will be good for Aura to learn about the animals of this world so he asked Sabas and got Aura an animal encyclopedia and as an assignment asked her to cross out animals she saw at least once. But Ainz failed to realize that there are few animals in that book that have gone extinct so it was impossible to complete this assignment.

Ainz looked at Demiurge and in return Demiurge just nodded back at him. _'As long as she is happy it's fine.'_

"Good work Aura," Ainz said and gestured her to sit. She blushed and after her Mare stood up.

"I… was appointed to assist with the 3 stage plan. There wasn't much work for me… but… but I sometimes helped Lupasragina and Entoma to capture criminals." Mare put his head down and said in a worried tone "sorry I wasn't of much use."

"Don't be foolish Mare," Ainz said "I was the one who asked you to help if needed so if you did the less work that means others did their job very precisely. If anyone has a problem with this they can talk to me." Ainz looked around but no one said anything. "Well, then Mare you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Tha..thank you," Mare said with tears in his eyes. After Mare Dimurge stood up.

"Demiurge I believe you gave me your reports yesterday and I know you are busy doing research so do you have anything to add to this" Ainz said.

"Yes my lord I would like to inform you about the creation of magic scrolls," Demiurge said "The creation of high-quality scrolls seems to be quite difficult. The animals of this world do not possess magical particles in their body so the scrolls manufactured from them cannot hold spells higher than the 2nd tier."

"So are you saying that we cannot reproduce useful magic scrolls anymore?" Ainz asked.

"Don't worry my lord I will find some way to manufacture scrolls that will be useful to us. After all, I won't let resources collected by my fellow guardians go to waste." Demiurge said with a devilish smile.

"Good then I will trust you with that," Ainz said "And what about the quirks. Can we fuse them with scrolls and use them as spells."

"I am afraid that we won't be able to do anything like that with quirks. As I told you yesterday the quirks are genetic in nature so according to my hypothesis even if we manage to fuse quirks with scrolls they won't be that powerful therefore I would like to suggest something if you don't mind" Demiurge said as bowed putting his hand on his chest.

"Go ahead," Ainz said.

"Thank you my lord" Demiurge said fixing his glasses, "I think breeding them will be a better choice. According to the researchers of this world, quirks are getting stronger with each passing generation. Therefore the if we breed these humans under our supervision we might get ourselves some strong quirk users."

"But... won't this process take a long time to show its results," Mare asked.

"Yes Mare," Demiurge said with a smile "precisely speaking this project will take a few decades to produce the humans that we desire. Well, there is a possibility that we may get a few powerful quirks earlier than expected but not rushing in this process will be the most favorable option."

"But are these humans worth all these efforts?" Shalltear asked.

"Yes I know what are you trying to say Shalltear but it is much better to have powerful quirk users on our side if we ever needed to go on war with someone. They might be useful in some other ways too but I will have to run some experiments to back this statement." Demiurge explained.

' _Breeding humans has a weird sound to it'_ Ainz thought _'No, it doesn't matter as long as it benefits Nazarick'_

"Where are you planning to set up your camp?" Ainz asked.

"First I was thinking about using prisons on 5TH floor where all the humans are kept but again doing such experiments in our glorious tomb is not right so I will set up my camp somewhere in this forest or build a dummy settlement near the river bank a few kilometers away from here." Demiurge explained.

"Very well, but only use humans that Shalltear has provided to you," Ainz said.

"Yes, of course, my lord but if this experiment becomes successful we might have to bring humans that will produce the quirks we desire," Demiurge said in a low voice. His statement just now felt like he was talking back to his master.

"Is that so?" Ainz said. He placed his hand on his chin and thought _'If I denied Demiurge's request now will it discourage him? No, I think I shouldn't do that, after all, it's the superior's job to help his juniors to grow.'_

"Well I will allow it as long as it is beneficial to Nazarick," Ainz said.

"Thank you, my lord, I will try to produce results to your liking as soon as possible" Demiurge said as his voice was filled with gratitude.

"Good," Ainz said and looked at Sebas as he was the last one left to report.

"My lord, I have been managing the Nazarick Enterprises and Nazarick Hero Agencies across the two continents. In about two weeks we will also establish Nazarick Enterprises headquarters for the Asia sector and Nazarick Hero agency in Musutafu." Sebas presented his report.

"How is the situation after our villain clean-up in Europe and America?" Ainz asked.

"The two continents have become quite peaceful," Sebas said with a smile "Even after Shalltear's departure villans are afraid to do any large-scale crimes like robbery or kidnapping. There are still pity thieves around but they are not on the scale where normal citizens would consider them as an annoyance. Nazarick has become a household name as every magazine and newspaper keep praising our hero agencies on an almost daily basis. On the other hand, most of the hero agencies which were funded by the government are on the verge of being shut as their funding is being reduced to mere pocket change, and the agencies which are funded by a private organization tried to spread a bad word about us but in the end, actions speak louder than words."

Sebas finished his report. Guardians around him were looking at him with envious eyes as it was the most detailed report among all of them. Even Demiurge first time felt envious of someone other than Albedo.

"Excellent Sebas and Shalltear" Ainz's voice brought everyone's attention back to him "Your efforts have brought great prestige to the name of Nazarick. You have my gratitude."

"You honor us with your humble words my lord." Sebas bowed his head.

"As he said my lord, it was you who appointed us to do those tasks. You must have known how things will turn out from the very start." Shalltear said with tears in her eyes.

' _How did you come to this conclusion?'_ Ainz thought. But when he looked around he saw the look of appreciation for him in the eyes of guardians. _'I guess it can't be helped'_ Ainz sighed internally.

"Very well, both of you pass my gratitude to Solution, Entamo and Lupusragina as well," Ainz said.

"Yes," Shalltear and Sebas said in unison.

With this Ainz decided to move on to the next topic but then he remembered one of the primary reasons for this meeting.

"By the way, Sebas have you encountered anyone with a powerful healing quirk in our hero agencies, it seems they are quite rare, isn't it?" Ainz asked.

"A powerful healing quirk?" Sebas thought for a movement "yes I remember there is a girl in one of our UK divisions. She has a transmutation quirk that allows her to change the materialistic properties of a substance. But after some training and research, we found out that her quirk is more effective in sealing wounds and can even reattach the decapitated limbs at the cost of her own stamina. Right now she is in a party with two other boys and three of them have just finished school and now are working as interns at our agency."

"Are you talking about the Zaryusu's team?" surprisingly the one who raised the question was Cocytus.

"Yes, Cocytus" Sebas replied.

"Do you know them Cocytus?" Ainz asked.

"Yes my lord, Sebas often ask me to create a training routine for Zaryusu. He doesn't have a quirk so it's difficult for him to train with others."

"Sebas what is this all about and why is someone without quirk in our agency?" Ainz asked.

After that Sebas explained that around six months ago he encountered this trio during the initial days of hero agencies in the UK. He saw potential in them so he offered them to work as interns for their hero agency and after a small test, they expected the offer. After that, he asked Cocytus to suggest some training regiment for Zaryusu who uses weapons to fight instead of quirk. Moreover, even Cocytus took a liking to Zaryusu after he saw him training in the videos Sebas provided.

"So that means he belongs to the 10% of the population who don't have quirk then" accidentally Ainz spoke out loud.

"No my lord actually he was born with a quirk but a few years ago his quirk was stolen during an attack on his village," Sebas explained.

"What do you mean by stole?" Ainz's curiosity and worries skyrocketed through the roof. The idea of stealing quirks was new and scary for him at the same time because power like this can become a big obstacle in the course of Ainz's plan.

"Forgive me my lord but Zaryusu didn't seem to remember much about the incident." Sebas apologized as he couldn't give any useful information to Ainz.

"Sebas don't take this matter lightly we need to find this individual as soon as possible. Also once you are done with preparation bring those three here, if he doesn't remember anything we will dig through his memories and get the information we need." Ainz ordered Sebas and in return, Sebas bowed silently.

After that Ainz received regular reports about the management of the tomb and financial status of the company from Albedo and Pandora's Actor. There wasn't anything new about them so Ainz decided to move onto the next part of the meeting but before that "before we move to the next part of the meeting does anyone have something else to say" Ainz asked as he looked over guardians.

After a minute of silence, Ainz continued the meeting "Very well now I will like to discuss the primary objectives of this meeting."

"Yes," all of them said in unison.

"First, as I was saying earlier healing quirks are quite rare and so are the medicines for lethal diseases. So I was thinking about capitalizing on this fact. So I would like to hear your thoughts on this." Ainz said.

"I have a suggestion" Shalltear was the first who raised her hand. Ainz signaled her to speak "why don't we sell the minor healing potions we have at our disposal."

"Yes selling them will bring us a good fortune but they are limited in number and once we start selling them there will be a huge demand for them and if we fail to fulfill that demand it will ruin our name and will raise unnecessary suspicion towards us," Ainz explained to Shalltear.

"The…. Then why don't we…. re… recreate these potions" Mare said in low voice.

"Recreate, what do you mean by that?" Ainz asked the meek boy who was stealing a look at him.

"I think… we may be able to recreate…. potions with the help… of medicinal herbs…. that are found in this world." Not only Aura but Mare was reading books from this world too. It wasn't because someone has ordered him to do so but out of his own interest he has finished many books that interested him. One of these books was about the plants and their habitats around the globe that are used to make medicines.

"Great suggestion Mare, but herbs here don't possess magical elements, which is a major ingredient in the potions we possess" Demiurge explained in a very polite tone.

"Yes… but if we cultivate them using magic... maybe they can absorb those elements," Mare said.

Demiurge's eyes widened on Mare's suggestion. He was really impressed with his idea and was happy that someone other than him and Albedo is giving useful suggestions to their master.

"Excellent Mare!" Ainz said, "your suggestion might really prove useful."

"Tha... Thank you" Mare said with a slight blush on his face.

"Mare you will handle this project by all yourself. You can use the 6th floor to grow these plants with the help of magic but before that" Ainz turned his head " Aura help mare to collect these herbs. You have already traveled around the world so it will be easy for you to guide Mare."

"Yes my lord" Aura said with a polite bow.

"Mare are you ok with that?" Ainz asked.

"Yes… I will try my best" Mare said.

"Hmm" Ainz nodded "Now Demiurge I would like to borrow one of your men, are you ok with that?"

"Of course my lord they are always ready to give their lives for you," Demiurge said with a confident smile "but my lord why do you need them? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, there is someone interested in our personal business" Ainz explained the entire situation with Endeavor to the guardians.

The air in the room changed and Ainz felt a familiar menacing aura coming from guardians which he felt earlier from Yuri.

"My Lord, forgive my rudeness but please allow me to personally dispose of that man" Demiurge's calm and collected expression was replaced with a menacing smile.

"Feeding him to my pets will be a nice Idea too," Aura said as she slammed her fist on the ground.

"It's not right to disturb lord Ainz's privacy," Mare said with an annoyed face.

"Using such cheap tactics, how disgraceful," Cocytus said.

"To think that No.2 hero would go as low as to spy on a child, how shameful," Sebas said with a serious face.

"Let's bring him here, then we can torture him again and again until he dies, and then we will revive him and repeat this process until every single one of us forgives him" Shalltear had murderous rage in her red eyes.

"I agree with you Shalltear, that man deserves the divine punishment for doing this unsightly act," Albedo said with a smiling bust she had a dark aura surrounding her.

During this conversation, only Pandora's Actor was quiet. Though he had his usual poker face everyone could feel his anger still he decided to keep quiet because he had a much more clear picture of his creator's intention.

' _Aren't they overreacting?'_ Ainz sighed _'It's good that they care about me but their sense of justice is very troublesome. Maybe I should keep checking on them every now on then.'_

Ainz slammed his staff on the ground and everybody returned to normal "calm down everybody. We can still make use of that man. Besides, I have already decided how to deal with him, Shalltear"

"Yes," Shalltear replied.

"I want you to scout the villans that you think have the potential to challenge the top 10 heroes in terms of power. If we want to make Nazarick the unbeatable superpower here as well we need to create a sense of crisis among the people that top 10 heroes cannot help them anymore." Ainz said.

After living in this country for sometime Ainz realized that their hero agencies won't have any value in a society where crime does not exist on an alarming level. They will just become one of the agencies that exist in this country. After some research, he found out that the last major incident happened a few years ago during which All Might become a legend in this country.

"So do you want me to create an uproar here as well?" Shalltear asked.

"You are not wrong but for now we will just find the people with strong quirks and brand them as the new threat to this country," Ainz explained to Shalltear.

"Yes, as you wish my lord" Shalltear bowed.

"Also this time you will only have Lupusragina to assist you. I want Entoma to stay behind and help Albedo and Nebral here at the Nazarick. Do you have any problem with that?" While listening to Albedo's report earlier Ainz realized that there is a huge load of work in the tomb and he felt that managing all this with only two people was too much hassle so he decided that adding one more person to assist Albedo will be a better choice.

"Of course not my lord, it shows that your trust in me has increased since you are sending me on a mission with just one assistant," Shalltear said with tears in her eyes.

' _I didn't mean like that but it's ok I guess as long as she is happy'_ Ainz thought.

Suddenly Ainz felt a shiver as he turned to his right and saw a female demon staring at him with a blush on her face. _'What's wrong with her?'_ Ainz thought.

Noticing Ainz's gaze Albedo said "To think that you would care about me so much," Albedo wrapped her hands around herself.

"cough.." Ainz gave a signal and Albedo returned to her usual self.

"Finally Sebas, I want you to send some video capturing devices to my house," Ainz said.

"Yes my lord, but may I ask the reason?" Sebas asked as he didn't understand the reason behind the demand.

"About that well, I will be recording myself in my school hours, and Pandora's Actor you will be studying those footages because there will be times when you will be needed to replace me in front of those kids," Ainz explained.

"Don't worry my creator It is the greatest joy for me to study my own creator. I will put my heart and soul while studying you." Pandora's Actor said while striking a weird pose.

' _I told him not to act in this way'_ Ainz thought _'what will I do with him?'_

"Ok do as you please," Ainz said, "Now I will take my leave."

Ainz stood up and was ready to teleport but suddenly a voice stopped him. "Hmm…. Lord" a small little boy called him out.

"Yes Mare, do you have any questions?" Ainz asked.

"It's just… could you visit us more often. It's very… lonely when you… are not here." Mare said in a sad voice.

Mare's words pierced through Ainz like a sword.

"Do you all feel the same?"Ainz asked. The throne room filled with silence. They all wanted to agree with Mare but they were afraid that their unreasonable demands might bother their master.

Finally, Albedo broke the silence "My lord we don't want our wishes to hinder you but all of us agree with Mare's words" Ainz looked around and saw agreement in their eyes "you are the last supreme being who stayed with us so only seeing you brings us great joy. We won't ask you to disturb your plans but could you please come to see us more often."

Ainz was filled with a sense of guilt and regret. The feeling was so overwhelming that eventually, his emotional suppression kicked in. Finally, he calmed down and the realization that he was doing the same thing that his past guildmates did with him. He was abandoning people who cared for him for his personal interest.

"I apologize for my behavior. I should have been more careful about your feelings" Ainz bowed his head.

Everyone panicked at the sight of their master bowing in front of them. They desperately tried to stop him but Ainz raised his hand and stopped them.

"To make up for my mistake, I will try to visit Nazarick every week, and moreover you can come to my apartment on your own whenever you have something to report but before coming you have to take confirmation from Yuri," Ainz said.

"Are you sure my lord? Won't it bother you?" Albedo asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry about that " Ainz said reassuring the guardians.

' _No matter how much it bothers me, I will have to make up for the mistakes that I made. I was too focused on my life in the city that I forgot I have people I need to take care of. I can't let this happen anymore, I need to fulfill the role of superior they want me to be.'_ Ainz made a resolve.

"Now then I will take my leave." With that Ainz teleported back to his apartment.

Upon arriving Yuri greeted him "Welcome back my lord, would you like to take a bath or will you go directly to your room?"

"I am tired so I will prefer to take a rest besides I have school tomorrow as well," said Ainz.

"Very well, remember me if you need anything" Yuri left after she escorted Ainz to his room. There Ainz transformed back into his human form so he can sleep.

' _let's see what lies ahead tomorrow'_ with this though Ainz closed his eyes.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

_**The battle trial begins:-** _

After everyone's partners and opponents were decided, the battle trial started. Midoriya and Bakugo along with their partners stayed behind and others went to monitor the room along with All Might.

All Might stood in the center of the monitor room and everyone gathered around him to see the first match of the day. Ainz on the other hand was standing in the back of the room observing the screen as well as his opponents for the day.

After some time the first match between Midoriya and Bakugo's teams begin. While everyone was watching their match Ainz was thinking of a tactic to win a match. _'Let's see what approach should I take? I could solo both of them but it will defeat the purpose of the exercise'_ suddenly Ainz felt a strong sense of nostalgia _'It's been a long time since I participated in a team battle. Since hanzos are recording this, it will be a good chance to show NPC's my experience as a PVP player.'_

Ainz decided to prepare a solid plan to win this team battle but before that, he needed to talk to his partners. As Ainz was thinking about this he saw Midoriya blowing a huge hole in the building. After the dust settled everyone could see a bizarre scene on the trial site. Urarka was puking on the ground while Iida was sitting on her side. Then there was Midoriya laying on the ground with one broken and one burnt arm and Bakugo was standing there looking utterly shocked at the scene that transpired.

"Team A Modoriya and Urarka win" All Might announce the result and ran to check on the on-field students.

"So Midori lost," said Ainz.

"That seems to be the case" Momo agreed.

Everyone looked at the two students who just made this statement.

"Hey didn't you hear what All Might said, Midoriya and Uraraka won their match," said Kirishima.

"Technically yes," said Momo.

"Technically?" asked Asui.

"Look at the screen closely," Ainz said while pointing towards the screen. "As a hero, Midoriya's objective wasn't only to secure the bomb but also to minimize the damage to the surrounding. But the way he destroyed the building caused huge collateral damage also the chunks of the building could have hurt the people in close vicinity."

"Yeah you are right we didn't consider that," said Kaminari.

"Also their tactic was too reckless. Not only it endangered their life, but they were also too venerable after the attack while their enemies were still standing," said Momo.

"Both of your, good work, your assessment is right. Young Iida, congratulation you are the M.V.P of the match." All Might returned with Iida, pale-looking Urarka, and Bakugo who was so down that upon returning he directly went to the corner of the room. Midoriya was badly injured so he was taken to the Recovery Girl.

"Thank you, sir," Iida said with tears in his eyes.

"Good," said All Might "Next team I and team H get ready you are up next."

The next group started their preparation and Ainz took this chance to approach his teammates "Miss Jiro, Miss Yaoyorozu do you have a minute I would like to talk."

"Yeah sure what's up?" said Jiro.

"Yes, what is it?" said Momo.

"I think we should discuss our strategy beforehand," said Ainz.

"Is that really necessary? Like can't we discuss it when it's our turn?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, Miss Jiro. You see the match started from the movement the teams were announced that's why we shouldn't waste any time," said Ainz.

"If you say so," Jiro said and three of them moved to the corner of the room.

"No he is right," Momo said, "that girl we are up against is really strong so we should be prepared before going in."

"You know her Miss Yaoyorozu?" Ainz asked intrigued.

"No, I don't know her personally but I have seen her during the recommended students exam," said Momo.

"So was she strong?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, you can't underestimate her. She uses her ice like a part of her body." Said Momo.

"She only used ice?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, I didn't see her use anything other than ice," said Momo.

' _So she didn't use fire even during her entrance exam. Was there a mistake in Demiurge's reports?'_ Ainz thought _'No, it can't be, Demiurge himself has gathered this information so the chances of it being wrong are very thin. So what might be the reason for not using her quirk? Maybe she can't control it properly like Midoriya. No, I shouldn't let my guard down, maybe she didn't want to reveal her true power in front of other students.'_

"So she must have topped your special exam right" Ainz came to reality upon hearing Jiro's question.

"It wasn't special ok," Momo said with a blush "and no she didn't top the exam it was that other boy but surprisingly he didn't come to U.A."

' _So there was someone even stronger than her but to think of it despite being first why he didn't come to the top school of the country? I will have to ask someone to look into this matter_ ' Ainz thought.

"Anyways, so Ainz do you something in mind?" asked Jiro.

"Yes, I have put together a plan. First, we will" Ainz was going to explain his plan but then he noticed that Shoji who was his opponent in the match had manifested an ear on one of his arms.

"Wait a minute," Ainz said and ran towards the All Might "Sensei can I borrow that?."

"Yes of course young Ainz," All Might agreed and gave his notepad and pen to Ainz.

Ainz returned to the two girls and gave them the piece of paper each.

"What is this for?" Momo asked.

"From now on we will talk using this pen and paper," Ainz said.

"Ok, I don't mind," said Momo.

"Don't you think you are being too much paranoid?" Jiro asked with a weary smile.

"You may be right Miss Jiro but it's better to be safe than sorry," Ainz said.

"Ok alright, by the way, could you drop this Miss stuff it makes me look older than you," Jiro said jocking manner.

"Yes, she is right please just call me Momo" Momo agreed with Jiro and asked Ainz to call her by her first name.

"Very well, now let's discuss the plan" thus they discussed the plan.

As they were discussing their plan, other students finished their matches.

"Last two groups are you prepared to go on the field" to answer All Might's question all the 5 students nodded. "Very well group B and group F on the field now."

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After the two teams left, the reaming students in the monitoring room started discussing the upcoming match.

"So who do you think will win?" Kaminari asked.

"It will be difficult to predict who will win because both of the teams have a strong attacker," said Tokoyami.

"But both Sakura and Ainz have a similar power so they are evenly matched right?" Kirishima asked.

"So will we see the repeat of the first match?" Minta asked and immediately hid behind the Sato when Bakugo growled at him from behind.

"It might be similar in nature but there is a huge difference in both of their quirks. They share the common ability to manipulate ice but Ainz can also use other elements as well" Tenya explained the difference between their quirks.

"Yeah, we have already seen him use air during yesterday's test," Urarka said.

"And his fire burned beautifully during the entrance exam when he saved me," said Aoyama while flicking his cape.

"Hey look villain team are finally entering the building," Asui's statement made everyone stop their discussion and they turned towards the screen.

As soon as the villain team entered the building Momo started using her quirk and she created a bag and gave it to Jiro and Ainz who was in front ran up first to set up a bomb.

"Wow, they are moving like professionals" Ojirio complimented the villains on the screen.

"They were discussing their plan for a while so they must know what they are doing," Sero said.

"Still, their coordination is so fine that it feels like they have known each other for a long time," said Ashido.

"I don't think that it is very difficult to maintain such coordination," Iida said while fixing his glasses "all they had to do is perform their own roles flawlessly."

"Yes he is right" Tokoyami agreed with Iida "look closely all of them are doing one specific thing at a time. This is helping them to do more things in little time they have."

"Hey look that" everyone looked at the screen with awe as they saw the setup Jiro and Ainz prepared on the fifth floor.

"What is that," Hagakure asked.

While everyone was trying to figure out what was going on on the screen, Bakugo has already figured out what they had planned 'This plan is too risky. It all depends on her reaction. But I don't understand why. That bastard can finish the match in 2 minutes so why go through such a complicated process?' Bakugo who trying to figure out what was going through Ainz's mind would never guess that the test which all the students were considering the platform to show their talents was nothing but a nostalgic game that he was playing for fun.

5 minutes passed and the Heroes team was permitted to enter the building. Everyone was ready to see the match between the two powerhouses but then Sakura did something that shook the entire monitoring room.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

Sakura and Shoji were standing in the front of the building waiting for their turn to go after the villains. It's already been 3 minutes since the villains entered the building and even from here they had the idea that something was going on inside the building. Shoji tried using his quirk to listen but he couldn't decipher what they were talking about due to them being so high on the top.

"They are up to something we should be careful" Shoji tried to warn Sakura.

"I know, I saw them in the monitoring room too. But it doesn't matter I have something in mind that they won't expect" she answered in a cold tone.

After another 2 minutes passed and they were instructed to go inside. Both of them went inside the building but then Sakura stopped "Listen stay back or you will get hurt." She warned Shoji to not come near her.

"Ok, but I heard some footsteps on the 5th floor" Shoji did not like the idea of staying back but he still listened to her warning and took few steps back.

Sakura confirmed that Shoji was standing at a safe distance and then she placed her hand on the building and then it began. The cold breeze surrounded the area, the cold air spread throughout the training ground, and the building where villans were hiding started to freeze. Floor by floor the ice went up the building finally reaching the 5 the floor where the ice stopped going up. Sakura noticed that and tried to put more power behind her ice but it didn't work no matter how hard she tried her ice couldn't go any higher.

'Well, I should have expected that much' Sakura stopped freezing the building as she was started to get covered in ice herself.

"What happened, you all right?" Shoji asked as he noticed that something went wrong.

"No I am ok, let's go I think we have to confront them personally," Sakura said as she walked towards the stairs.

Both of them climbed the stairs and finally reached to entrance of the 5th floor.

Upon reaching there they saw that on the 5th floor there were 5 rooms. 2 on each side and one in the center, right in front of them.

"Can you locate them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I can hear some movement from that room" Shoji pointed towards the room in the center "but I can only sense two people from there. I can't locate the third one," said Shoji.

"Don't worry we only need to take down him then I can trap the other two easily" Sakura said and launched the attack on the room that Shoji pointed out.

Ice spikes emerging from the ground destroyed the door of the center room and then the ice was destroyed by the black flames that emerged from that room.

The smoke covered the entire floor. Everyone was standing still waiting for the smoke to clear out. And then as smoke started to fade away a figure could be seen there standing in the center of the room, it had black flames around both of his arms like a snake and had a fearless smile on his face.

Finally, their eyes met, Sakura was looking at the boy she wanted to take down so bad 'today I will defeat him and mark the first step to becoming the number one hero' she thought and launched another attack on Ainz.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After Ainz and Jiro finished their preparation they settled on their predetermined positions. A bomb was placed in the center of the room while Ainz and Jiro were standing around it. Ainz was standing in front of the bomb to protect it from attack and Jiro who was sitting behind the bomb was testing a device in her hand.

"You sure this will work?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, I am certain that this plan should work but there are many unknown elements in the battle so you should always be ready," said Ainz.

"That's fair but I must say, it's hard to believe that someone studying in 1st year of hero course could come up with such plan." Jiro praised Ainz for making such a plan," I don't think even pro heroes could have come up with something like that."

"You think so," said Ainz, "well if you are aware of your allies' strength and your surrounding you can make plans like this without any problem."

"That makes sense, it must require impressive observation skills and the way you assessed our powers just looking at once during yesterday's test tells me that you have some of those," Jiro said.

As they were having this conversation 5 minutes passed and heroes entered the building. Jiro quickly plugged her ear jacks in the floor to track them.

"It seems they have entered the building," said Jiro.

"Ok" Ainz nodded. _'It's hard to notice among all those flashy quirks but this girl's power is really on another level. She could hear private conversations, open vaults, and extract the information that people would give millions of dollars to obtain without risking her life. I should differently add her name to that list.'_

Suddenly a cold air surrounded them and Jiro started shaking "what the hell is going on did winter came early" she complained, "it must be worst for Momo her hero costume doesn't really do anything against the cold."

' _It must be that girl's quirk'_ Ainz thought and wrapped his arms with black flames and used air to spread heat across all the floors.

Jiro who was shaking a minute ago realized that atmosphere getting normal looked at Ainz and noticed the flames on his hand and understood what happened just now. "Thank you," said Jiro.

"I have covered this entire floor with warm air so temperature won't drop," said Ainz "so can you tell me what's going on down there."

"Yeah sure," Jiro once again placed her ear jacks on the ground to listen to the enemy's movements "hey, something is coming up and it's very fast. Look air is also getting colder now."

'She must be trying to freeze her enemies. Not bad but' Ainz quickly surrounded the outer layers of the 5th floor with hot air so that ice won't reach them.

"Hey, it looks like it stopped good work, now they have to come up if they have to win," said Jiro.

"Yes be ready they will be here soon." After a few minutes, they heard the footsteps in the hallway. Ainz signaled Jiro with his hand to be ready to execute the plan.

Suddenly Ainz's attack detection skill activated as Sakura launched her attack. The door in front of him got destroyed and Ainz responded with a fireball of his own. The smoke emerged as the ice and fire collided. After the smoke cleared Ainz saw that Sakura was ready with another same attack so even he responded with a similar attack like before.

This continued for at least 5 minutes. During that time Sakura fired multiple attacks of ice spikes and Ainz responded with his fir without any inconvenience.

Finally, Sakura stopped firing as once again her right side of the body started to get cover in ice. 'This won't work, I can only fire a few more attacks before my right side completely becomes unusable because of ice. His defenses are too hard to break I need to get close and hit him from the blind spot.'

Sakura decided to take this fight up close and started to run towards Ainz.

Shoji who was standing behind her realized what she was doing and shouted from the back "wait this could be a trap."

"I know but what choice do we have. Ranged attacks are not working and time is running out. I have to do it, it's now or never" Sakura replied without stopping her advance. Shoji understood her sentiment and followed behind her.

As Sakura was closing the distance between them she noticed a disturbing fact 'As far as I remember he is using his quirk since the match started. Even when I was trying to freeze this building he was keeping this entire floor warm so why is he not tired yet. He repealed me every attack with the same power and force and despite that, he is looking like he didn't even use a single drop of his power' suddenly a surge of doubt and fear rose in her heart but her resolve to become a no.1 hero kept those thoughts from reaching her mind. ' It doesn't matter now there is a chance that he might be faking it by keeping a calm face but even if that's not the case my next attack will definitely put him down.'

Sakura finally passed through the door of the room where Ainz was standing and was now in the striking distance of Ainz. She was ready to receive the initial attack from Ainz but to her surprise, it never came. 'Is he underestimating me' she misunderstood Ainz's lack of response and her mind was filled with anger.

Sakura leaped towards the Ainz "If you are afraid to attack me let me show you how it's done." Saying that Sakura placed her right hand in front of Ainz's face. She was planning to use a small burst of ice to blind him and then attack him with a large burst in his stomach to knock him out. This was a pretty good plan on the paper but she didn't consider the fact that her opponent is Ainz who saw this coming miles ago.

As she was ready to launch her attack suddenly she heard Ainz spoke the first time during this battle "Jiro, now."

"Roger that," Jiro said as she plugged her earphone jacks in the sound receiver in her hand," Now hear the sound of our victory" and then it began. The violent vibrations and sound attacked Sakura from all four sides. This sudden change of events led Sakura's mind into chaos. The violent sound made her ear hurt while the vibrations were constantly attacking her body. But despite that, she still tried to attack Ainz but soon noticed the faint barrier of black air surrounding him and Jiro from their own attack. Finally, she gave up on attacking Ainz and covered her ears because she couldn't endure anymore as the sound was dangerously hurting her ear.

Shoji who was watching her from outside the room wanted to help her but he knew that if he entered the room now he will be trapped along with her. But his heart was telling a different story it urged him to jump into the room and throw Sakura out before her ears totally crush. But just like his partner, he was too late. The sound stopped. Sakura realized that and tried to attack Ainz but then she saw the white tape on her wrist and all the strength in her body left as fell on her knees.

Shoji who saw this tried to jump on Ainz but then "Momo" Jiro shouted and from behind a net caught him. He tried to free himself but his six hands tangled the net around him even more which made it even harder for him to move.

"Don't worry you won't be able to break it, after all, it is made out of Braeön, and please don't move ok it will hurt you if you get tangled too much in it" Momo said in an informative but sweet tone. And finally, she wrapped white tape around Shoji's hand, and there the match was over.

"Team F Ainz, Momo, and Jiro win" All Might announced, and the last match of the day was over.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After the match, 4 people returned to the monitoring room. Ainz entered the first who was walking in front. Behind him were Jiro and Momo chatting about something and the last one to enter was Shoji who walked in silently without making any noise. Sakura was taken to the Recovery girl because they were worried that she might have hurt her ears.

To their surprise, Aizawa was present there along with All Might and other students. Apparently, he was there to give some papers to All Might and saw their entire match. In reality, he was there because the Principle asked him to check on All Might. After all, it's his first time teaching to the students.

"Great work all of you. Specially villain team your strategy was flawless" All Might praised the students. "And Young Shoji don't be upset because of this defeat you will get many opportunities to prove yourself in the future."

"Well, it's all thanks to him it was his plan so this time I will let him take all the credit just this once." Said Jiro.

"Yes I am not too proud to say this but I don't think I played any major part in this victory so even I don't mind." Momo agreed with Jiro.

"You two are mistaken. Even if this plan was constructed by me it was you two who made it possible to execute it flawlessly by doing your jobs perfectly. Besides no team battle can be won by only relying on one player so I would call it a team victory." said Ainz.

"Well said kid" All Might gave a pat on Ainz's shoulder "But remember this even if your plan was great next time try to reduce the intensity of the attack otherwise someone could seriously get hurt."

"Why is that a problem?" Ainz asked and the monitoring room fell silent.

"Did you not understand my advice?" All Might asked.

"Yes I understand what were you saying but I failed to understand that why getting seriously hurt is considered a problem," Ainz asked with a serious face which led everyone to believe that he wasn't joking.

"The problem is the condition of the person you are attacking" the one who answered Ainz was Aizawa "even if we allow you to use that kind of attack in school it could become a big problem when you become an actual pro hero. The media is always trying to find some breaking news about the pro heroes and if they found out about a hero catching villains like this they will make it a matter of human rights and other things that you might have never done in your life. So at least for your sanity keep that in mind."

All Might who was standing beside Aizawa had his mouth opened after listening to this explanation. All Might was planning to tell him the virtuous things about being a hero but out of nowhere, Aizawa dropped the bomb of reality on the kids.

"Sensei you are mistaken the plan was not to hurt Miss Sakura but to keep me and my companions safe." Once again upon hearing Ainz's statement everyone looked at him "If the intensity of that attack was any weaker Miss Sakura could have attacked me without any problem. It only worked because she was incapable of moving because of that sound. Just think about the collateral damage we could have caused if we had gone all out against each other." Not a single person in this room could disagree with this statement because they have already seen what happened during the first match that too when one of them was not even trying to attack the other person. "And I believe that Miss Sakura wouldn't have killed me or my teammates but the real villains won't be that merciful so I think it's better to keep ourselves ready for any unseen situation."

Once again the room fell silent and everyone was thinking about his words, on the other hand, Aizawa was thinking 'What is up with this boy, despite being a kid he talks like a man who has been through many battles. Not only that the strategy he used was impressive as well. He used Momo's quirk to make wires and speakers to enhance Jiro's attack which can paralyze anyone on the spot. Jiro must have suggested the type of speakers to use considering her musical background. But the plan had failed if Sakura hadn't taken the bait but to cover for this weakness he intimidated her to the point that she had no choice but to attack him up close. Not to forget that time was ticking on her head. All this stress made her lose sight of her surroundings and she failed to notice all these wires and speakers in her surrounding. And when the dominant person of the team got captured Shoji got confused and immediately got captured. But he should have heard Momo coming from behind so why didn't he move. Did Jiro's attack hurt his hearing too?' The important factor Aizawa missed here was that Ainz has used **[Silent Walk]** on Momo beforehand to suppress her footsteps which made it easier to attack Shoji. 'Anyway, It's the first time in so many years that I couldn't see through a student's mind. I think I should keep a close eye on him.'

As Aizawa thing about this, All Might broke the silence "So today's battle trial is over after you all change your costumes you all are free to go home."

After saying that Everyone started to leave the monitoring room. Suddenly Ainz heard his phone beeped. He checked and saw a message on phone _'very well'_ he thought.

"Miss Uraraka could you do me a favor?" Ainz called out a girl who was walking in front of him.

"Do you want anything?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, could you check on Midoriya for me I have to go home early," said Ainz.

"Yes, we were going to see him anyway so I will tell him about you too, " said Uraraka.

"Thank you," said Ainz

After that everyone changed their costumes and returned to their homes. But later that evening Midoriya told Bakugo that he was using a borrowed power but Bakugo refused to listen to him and walked away. All Might who was watching this from a distance scolded Midoriya to not reveal this kind of thing in public because if anyone heard them it could cause trouble for them.

After a short lecture, Midoriya assured All Might that everyone has already left and nobody heard their secret but little did he know that in this school even shadows have ears too.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Endeavor's Hero Agency:-**

It was a regular day at Endeavor Hero agency. Some heroes were out on petrol duty while others were doing their desk work. Under the clear blue sky, everyone was living their peaceful lives. But even in such a peaceful atmosphere, someone was overflowing with anger.

"Those bastards, even after paying them so much money they can't even bring a piece of useful information" Endeavor slammed his fist on his desk as he read the reports submitted by his private spy network. For the past one-month Endeavor was trying to get information on Nazarick Enterprises and Ainz in every way possible. At first, he tried to contact them officially by sending formal emails for a proper meeting but every time he received vague responses in return. In the end, he sent some of his undercover agents to investigate in Europe but the security measures of Nazric were too strong for his agents hence they failed to get any useful information. At one point he also hired the top spy agencies of Europe but the results were the same. In this process, he spent too much money on this mission and had to withdraw his agents from Europe.

Endeavor took all of these efforts because he wanted to know the inner workings of Nazarick. He wanted to know how can a company rise from the dirt and reach the top of the world economy in just a year. Moreover, they even created their own hero agencies in Europe and America, and in just a few months the insanely high rate of criminal activities was reduced to nearly none. Still, Endeavor couldn't care any less about what happens on the other continent but then news broke that Nazaric is coming to Asia, more specifically to Japan so he needed to know what was he going to deal with.

After a few months, he got a lead about a boy who topped the entrance exam. Ainz. After he heard the events entrance exam he was sure that this was the person he was looking for. There were rumors in the market that the heir of the Nazarick Enterprises will be coming to U.A high for studies. At first, Endeavor didn't believe it but after the recent reports, it all made sense to him. He thought that since they are coming to this country anyway so sending their child to the best school in this country wasn't out of normal for any sane person.

Endeavor thought that if he could gain the trust of this boy he could easily get inside of Nazaric and asked his daughter to get close to him but unfortunately didn't consider the relationship between them. In the end, he had to resort to the same old tactics to get information on Ainz.

As Endeavor was going through these reports someone knocked on the door "Come in" said Endeavor.

"Yes" the door opened and a girl with fiery hair entered the room "Good afternoon sir I have completed the background check of the applicant you asked for." Burnin gave the papers she was carrying to Endeavor.

"Well keep them on my desk," said Endeavor "by the way did you noticed that there are very few small-time thugs around here."

"Yes, sir I was going to talk to you about that. I also have a hunch that something is wrong, here, the street thugs and small gangs are disappeared from the scene." Burnin expressed her concern.

"I will look into this matter later now I have to go on daily petrol." Endeavor stood up and was ready to leave but then his phone rang. He unlocked his phone and saw that the call was coming from an unknown number. He picked up the phone and asked "Who is this?"

"Good afternoon sir I am Loune Vermillon it's my pleasure to talk to you." The person on the phone replied.

"Who are you exactly and how did you get my personal number" Endeavor asked.

"Sir, right now I am speaking on the behalf of my boss and about your number, it wasn't that difficult to obtain that" Loune answered.

Endeavor was losing his patience but somehow he managed to maintain his calm "So who is this so-called boss/"

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you that unless you are ready to hear about our offer," said Loune.

"And what is that offer?" Endeavor asked.

After that Loune explained his offer to Endeavor. Burnin who was watching this from the side noticed that Endeavor's expression change into a serious one. After five minutes call ended and Endeavor took a deep breath.

"Who was that sir?" Burnin asked.

"No one you should be worried about" Endeavor replied.

"Ok" Burnin replied. Suddenly a cold breeze hit her face "It's rare to have such cold weather during this time of the year."

"Burnin be on your guard the air is changing around here," Endeavor said and closed the window "I am going on petrol now."

"By the way will you pay a visit to our new recruit ?" Burnin asked.

"Sure what is his name?" Asked Endeavor asked.

"His name is **Wrath"** Burnin replied.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to add some characters from the Overlord universe as well. I am also thinking about adding other major players from that universe too. Thank you for reading.


	7. Hardworking denizens of Nazarick &  The Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Actually, I wasn't sure how to proceed after the last chapter. At first, I wrote the entire U.S.J event but then I thought it was really boring to from one big event to another that's why I had to think of a way to set up the U.S.J incident.
> 
> [From this chapter onwards there will be Manga spoilers for MHA so read at your own risk]

Its been a week since Ainz last appointed the tasks to the certain individuals of the Nazarick. After that, all of them immediately started working to achieve their individual goals.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Guardian of the 1st three floors of the Nazarick was among these individuals. Right now she was laying on her bed in her own personal bed-chamber getting her nails done. On each side of the bed, two vampire brides were holding various accessories and equipment in their hands. One vampire bride was tending to her nails while one was kneeled on the floor acting as a footrest for her.

As Shalltear was enjoying this heavenly treatment a vampire bride who was supposed to guard the entrance of her room knocked on the door and said "Shalltear sama, Lupusragina sama wishes to have an audience with you."

"Ohh she came," said Shalltear "Send her in."

"As you wish my lady" vampire bride bowed went back to her place.

After few minutes a red-haired beauty entered the room "Good afternoon Shalltear sama, you are looking beautiful as always."

"You seem to be in a very good mood today did you find something interesting?" Shalltear asked as she noticed the excitement in Lupusragina's voice.

"Yes Shalltear sama I found some very interesting fellas but how did you know?" Lupusragina asked as she tilted her head.

Upon hearing the question Shalltear let out a small laugh and said "don't worry about that and tell me what you have got for me?"

In the last meeting, Shalltear was asked to scout for villains who could stand up against the top heroes from this country. That's why Shalltear sent Lupusragina who was appointed as her assistant to search for the possible candidates for this project. She also gave her shadow beasts to Lupusragina to help her gather information on these people. After that Lupusragina was out of the tomb for almost a week and finally she has returned with a happy face that's why Shalltear had high expectations from her.

"Yes first of all, after some research I found out that this place isn't as peaceful as it looks on the surface. So it won't be that difficult for us to create chaos in this country" said Lupusragina.

"What do you mean?" asked Shalltear.

"There are many criminal and villainous organizations who lurk in the shadows of these cities. Crime isn't that rare here but it doesn't bother people much because most of the time heroes take care of the situation rather quickly. That's why most of them are too afraid to take action in the open" explained Lupusragina.

After hearing Lupusragina's explanation Shalltear let out a disappointed sigh "are there only cowards here or is there someone who has some spine left in them."

"Yes, there are some who do not care about these heroes. For example, there is a guy named Hero killer who is getting popular in nearby districts for hunting down heroes" said Lupusragina.

"Hunting down heroes?" Shalltear asked, "Does he have a grudge against them or is he working for someone?"

"No, I have seen him personally. He is just some lunatic who goes around babbling some weird things about true and false heroes" Lupusragina said.

"Is that so" said Shalltear "them how many of them will be useful to us?"

"Yes, most of these villans have unusual quirks which could be considered as disgusting in the eyes of those humans. So there weren't many with powerful quirks as they all go and become heroes. That's why after sorting such people out we have a total of 12 people" said Lupusragina.

As they were talking about this once again vampire bride knocked on the door "Shalltear sama, Demiurge sama is asking for you."

"Demiurge, why is he here?" Shalltear asked to herself. Then she looked at a vampire bride and said "send him inside let's see what he want from me."

After few minutes Demiurge entered the room and saw Lupusragina folding a bunch of papers in her hand "forgive my intrusion but it looks like I am disturbing you ladies."

"Don't worry about that, we were discussing the task that Ainz sama gave us" said Shalltear "anyways why are you here?"

"I wanted some information on the humans you collected on your last expedition," said Demiurge.

"If that's the case Lupusragina will give you all the information you need but before that, we need to sort out our task first," said Shalltear.

"If you don't mind maybe we can help each other and make it easier for both of us" Demiurge suggested the idea which even Shalltear liked and she explained the situation to him.

"Hmm, I understand the situation," Demiurge said as she rubbed his chin "in that case, I have a suggestion for you."

"Go on, let's see what the smartest mind of the Nazarick has to say," Shalltear said with a mischievous grin.

"I would suggest that you should infiltrate the criminal organization and make them grow rather than picking weaklings out of the bunch," said Demiurge.

"What do you mean by that?" Shalltear asked as the grin on her face was replaced with a serious expression.

"Let's see, in terms of quality it is indeed good to invest in the powerful individuals but it will take a long time and much more resources to accomplish your goal and in turn affect the effectiveness of your task. On the other hand, if you invest the same amount of time and resources in an organization then it will gather much more attention and fame in much less time" said Demiurge.

"But what about their strength? Didn't Ainz sama said that we need people to fight against top heroes," Shalltear asked.

"That's true but that part comes later in your plan when you actually have to confront those powerful heroes. Right now all you have to do is create enough name and intimidation for your group so that even those heroes won't take any immediate actions against you. Besides when you achieve enough name for yourself people with useful quirks will approach you themselves" Demiurge explained.

"You have a point there," Shalltear thought for a movement and turned her head towards Lupusragina and asked, "so do we have something that can help us here?"

Lupusragina searched through the documents in her hand and said "There are two groups who match our requirements. First is **Shie Hassaikai** , it is a yakuza organization which is around for quite a while. They used to be very popular in old times but after that, they were pushed into the shadows due to the rise of All Might and hero society. But despite their pitiful condition, it won't be easy to manipulate them, their old boss refused to join hands with other groups despite them lacking in necessary resources and manpower and their current leader is even more mysterious, he rarely shows his face in public and is barely active in the crime scene."

"How pitiful I thought humans tended to live in a group like small insects but to think that someone is as foolish as that human to even refuse to do that" Shalltear made a mocking remark "anyways what about the second group?"

"Second is **Meta Liberation Army** , just like the first group this one is also old origination but unlike them, this group has strong individuals and they keep adding villans regardless of their powers in the name of creating a society where everyone can use their quirk regardless of any rules. It will be much easier for us to infiltrate this group but their numbers exceed our current requirement and there are so many useless people there that will surely drain our resources" said Lupusragina.

"What a pain" Shalltear sighed "I must agree that toying with these idealistic fools will be very much fun but we have to complete this mission most efficiently so I won't be able to play with them. So then Demiurge what do you think?"

As Shalltear and Demiurge were discussing this suddenly Lupusragina remembered something and a sadistic smile appeared on her face. Shalltear who noticed that smile asked, "you want to tell us something?"

"I just remembered that there is someone who might interest you. Although I was saving him for myself it seems that he might be more useful to Ainz sama," said Lupusragina.

"Really? Well then tell me about this person" said Shalltear.

After that Lupusragina explained the details about the person she had in mind.

"I think this might work," said Shalltear "we should immediately start with our work and Demiurge thank you for your assistance."

"You don't have to thank me. Ainz sama has instructed me and Albedo to help you all in your tasks" Demiurge replied with an indifferent smile.

"Very well I shall take my leave now. Lupusragin after you are done helping him join me in the city" said Shalltear.

"As you wish Shalltear sama" Lupusragina bowed and went with Demiurge to the 5th floor.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After taking the required information from Lupusragina, Demiurge exited the tomb and went to a certain part of the Amazon rainforest. After arriving there he was greeted by the man-eating plants hiding in the thick blinding fog. Demiurge easily avoided attacks from those plants as he walked through the fog and after few minutes, he arrived at his destination.

As the fog cleared various half-built structures came into his vision. Upon noticing Demiurge, the elder lich who was overviewing the construction of these buildings came to him and bowed respectfully "Demiurge sama how can this insignificant one help you."

"How is construction work going?" Demiurge asked.

"There is no problem at all. The instruction that is provided to us is clear enough that's why everything will be completed in almost 2 weeks" elder lich replied.

"Anything else?" Demiurge asked.

"Yes, Entoma sama is also here today. She is with the test subjects in the temporary warehouse" said elder lich.

"Ok get back to work," Demiurge said and started walking towards the temporary warehouse.

Inside the warehouse was a grim atmosphere. This place was an eternal prison for the criminals who were captured by the Shalltear. In the center of the building were several dozen beds on which were half-conscious humans who had experienced brutal experiments just a few hours ago. And surrounding these beds were the cages with prisoners who had yet to go through the same torture.

Though these people who were inside the cages were not unconscious they have already lost all their will to resist after seeing the horrors experienced by their fellow humans. Somewhere in their heart, they have already realized that the people who captured them were not humans at all but still, they refused to accept this fact to put their minds in little ease. Some of them even started preaching that this is a punishment for their wrong deeds and didn't even try to resist.

Today these people who had gotten used to seeing death knights and the tall devilish-looking man saw a different scene. A little girl in a maid outfit was inspecting the people who were laying on the bed. At first, these people thought to ask this girl for help but then after looking at her behavior they understood that she was also one of them. Moreover, this girl was very different from any little girl they had seen before. She had limbs that looked like body parts of insects, her facial expression didn't change even after seeing all those people in a horrible state maintaining her soft gentle smile, and most wired of it all was that there was water coming out of her chin.

"No, I can't act like that, this behavior is not suitable for one of Supreme one's maids," insect maid said as she cleaned her mouth "but still this place is like heaven for me. So many kinds of delicious platters in one place."

Suddenly Entoma felt a presence entering the warehouse. This time she didn't put her guard up but instead slightly bowed "forgive my intrusion, it was rude of me to enter here without your permission."

"Don't worry I don't mind but could you tell me the reason for your visit" Demiurge replied with a smile. Normally Demiurge would never forgive anyone who might intrude on his work but on the contrary he was very polite and tolerant towards the denizens of Nazarick.

"Yes, Albedo sama has asked me to collect the reports on your assignment. She also told me to ask if you needed any resources from the Nazarick" Entoma replied as she took out a notepad from her pocket.

"Very well, first of all as you can see here, these people who are kept in this warehouse are low-quality goods, they do not have any useful quirks so they are used to make low-level scrolls. The other small faculties which are under construction outside will be used to research the high-level scrolls" Demiurge explained.

Entoma wrote down everything Demiurge told to her and then asked "What about that big building in the center?"

"That is something I cannot tell you right now" Demiurge replied.

"Alright, I should take my leave now" Entoma bowed and walked towards the door. Before leaving she took a sad glance at all the people in cages. Suddenly Demiurge called her from behind "Is something bothering you?"

"Forgive me for my behavior" Entoma apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. After all, we were created by Supreme beings so all our desire were also given to us by them" Demiurge said and made a gesture towards a certain death knight.

After a few minutes, that death knight returned with a kid in his hand. The kid was around the age of 6 or 7 and was looking at the death knight with fear in his eyes.

Demiurge took a look at that kid and then turned towards Entoma "You can have this one. Apparently, this kid was working in one of the villain hideouts which Shalltear raided. Moreover, he doesn't have any quirk so I don't have any use for him."

"Really?" Entoma asked in an excited voice.

"Yes," Demiurge replied with a smile. Suddenly Demiurge received a message from one of his subordinates who was inside the Nzarick. "Entoma enjoy your snack I will have to leave for some time. You can use this place if you want but don't make a mess."

"Thank you, Demiurge sama" Entoma once again bowed and bid farewell to Demiurge.

"Now then I will be enjoying my meal," Entmoa said as she looked at the shaking boy.

That day the prisoners saw something more horrible than the torture they saw until now. Half of them fainted upon seeing the horrible site and the other half were laughing fanatically upon realizing that the little hope they had of leaving this place was nothing but a false dream.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After exiting the warehouse, Demiurge quickly manifested a set of wings on his back and took a flight towards the Nazarick.

After few minutes he arrived near the surface level of the Nazarick. Upon arriving he saw a huge beast with large wings was prostrated in front few people. After getting even more close he saw five people standing in front of that beast. Among them were dark elf twins, a beautiful woman with black wings, and a skeletal figure holding a majestic staff in his hand.

After seeing the skeletal figure Demiurge quickly increased his speed and landed in front of him. Demiurge quickly dropped to his knees and said "It's a very pleasant surprise to see you here."

"I was here to send off Aura and Mare as they are leaving for their journey today" Ainz replied "I am rather surprised myself to see you here. I thought you were on your project site."

"Yes, I was there just a few movements ago but then one of my subordinates informed me about your arrival so I quickly ran towards the tomb."

"Very well" Ainz gestured Demiurge to stand and turned towards Aura and Mare "You two be careful, don't engage in combat with the unknown enemy, and if you think that situation is turning unfavorable for you quickly retreat to the Nazarick."

"Yes my lord" both of them nodded.

After that Ainz took out two items and gave them to Aura and Mare. The item that Aura received was a huge scroll with a beautiful red silk-like cloth wrapped around it and the item that Mare got was a pair of gloves, one of them was a sinister-looking black colored claw which gave a feeling of chaos and the other was a white heavenly claw which gave a sense of peace by just looking at it.

"Now listen to this carefully, the items that I have granted you are very important to the Nazarick. Remember this if you ever allow these items to fall into the enemy's hands then it will bring a huge disaster for Nazarick. Especially you Aura, you have to be especially careful when using **Depiction of Nature and Society.** My words might be a little harsh but you have to prioritize these items over your life" Ainz once again reminded them to take caution while using the world item.

Aura nodded in agreement and said, "Don't worry my lord we understand the value of these world items, they symbolize the hard work and efforts of the supreme beings that's why we will protect these items even if we have to give our lives."

"I am glad that you understand," said Ainz "I think you should leave now"

"Yes, we will take our leave now" Aura and Mare once again bowed and left while riding on the giant beast.

After Aura and Mare left, Demiurge, Albedo, and Ainz were the only people left on the ground.

"Ainz sama are you leaving too?" Albedo asked.

"No, I will be in the library for few hours after that I will leave. If you want something to discuss with me wait in the throne room, I will visit there before I leave" said Ainz.

"As you wish my lord" Albedo bowed.

Ainz nodded and used the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the library.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After teleporting from the surface, Ainz arrived inside the Library.

"Welcome my lord" the chief librarian welcomed Ainz "are you here to read something."

"Yes I will be spending some time here so make sure that no one disturbs me," said Ainz.

"As you wish my lord. Do you want me to find something for you?" the librarian asked.

"No will do that myself," Ainz said and walked inside the library. As he walked through the library Ainz passed through many huge bookshelves that were filled with a ton of books from the Yggdrasil. The bookshelves were divided into serval categories such as magic spells, combat manuals, in-game cooking manuals, types of potions, and many other guides to help players to progress in the game. These guides were not only used by new players but also by seasoned players as Yggdrasil kept adding new materials and bosses and after a point, it became very troublesome for players to find these items. That's why Ainz and other members of the guild kept buying these guides and eventually filled an entire room which eventually came to know as Ashurbanipal the library of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

But it wasn't the real treasure that was hidden inside that library. After leaving behind the in-game books Ainz arrived near the set of shelves which were arranged in a separate section of the library. This section was the special place where guild members have stored their real-life favorite books. In Yggdrasil people could scan the bar code of the books to create a digital copy of the real-life books. At first, they allowed players to directly scan the pages of the books but after a huge lawsuit, they changed this feature so that only people who have purchased the books could make copies of them and, the only people who could read those books were the members of the guild the owner was allied with. The feature became so popular that many players joined the game only so that they could read books from other regions of the world. Not only that but one of the top guilds in the game had the rule to add 2 new books every month.

Upon arriving there Ainz started searching through the bookshelves _'Let's see, I have already finished this one so I think I should read this one next.'_ Ainz thought and picked the book titled **'The Ways of the King.'** After coming to this world Ainz was regarded as a god and the sole king by the NPC's of Nazarick, but it became quite troublesome for a simple salaryman like Saturo to maintain the dignified appearance of the all-mighty ruler in front of all these people. That's why Ainz started to read all the stuff about becoming a ruler in the library. He even referred to some mangas to learn the different poses adapted by the rulers.

After spending few hours in the library Ainz rose from his seat and went towards the exit. As he was about to exit the room, the chief librarian called him from behind "Ainz sama please forgive my incompetence. Last week Mare sama asked me to give this book to you but my insignificant self forgot to do so. Please punish me as you see fit."

"A book," Ainz thought for a moment and then he remembered the message he received last week. It was from Mare talking about something he found in the library but since Ainz was too tired after the battle trial Ainz didn't visit Nazarick that day.

"Forget about that, tell me what is that book about?" Ainz asked.

"Forgive me my lord but Mare sama has strictly warned me to not open or give this book to anyone except you" the librarian replied.

Ainz didn't ask any more questions and stuffed that book inside his inventory. After that Ainz paid a small visit to the throne room and then teleported back to his apartment in the city.

As Ainz exited the portal, Yuri greeted him with a smile "Welcome back Ainz sama."

Ainz greeted her back and asked, "Anything happened while I was away?"

"No my lord nothing significant just this letter arrived this evening," Yuri said as she handed over a letter to Ainz.

"A letter? What is this about?" Ainz asked.

"The letter is from U.A high, they have asked you to bring the signature of your guardian to go on a field visit," Yuri explained.

"Did they mentioned where are they going to take us?" Ainz asked.

"No my lord, they have kept it secret for safety purposes," Yuri said.

"Very well I will ask Sebas to sign this for me. Yuri tomorrow we will pay a visit to our hero agency tell Sebas to meet me there," said Ainz.

"As you wish my lord," said Yuri.

After Ainz exchanged few more words with Yuri, Ainz shut himself in his room.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After shutting the door Ainz sighed with relief and as always threw himself on the bed. After rolling on his bed for a while Ainz took out the book he received from the librarian. Generally, Ainz would have spent this entire time resting in his bed and not bothering himself with anything else. But today he was too curious to sit idle in his bed. He wanted to know why would Mare gave him this book and not allowed anyone else to even look at it.

After examining it for sometime Ainz finally opened the book and was visibly shocked upon seeing the signature on the first page "Bukubukuchagama."

Again Ainz glanced through few more pages and then realized that this was the first draft of the manga she was writing. There were serval illustrations, notes, and various other things that she wanted in her main character.

He sighed as he felt disappointed after reading the book _'I was hoping to find something useful here but it seems I was expecting too much. I still don't know why Mare would give this book especially to me. I guess I will have to ask him myself once he returns.'_

Ainz once again stuffed that book inside his inventory _'I should keep this book just in case'_ he thought and was going to sleep but his eyes fell on the letter on the nearby table _'I hope that nothing unexpected happens there.'_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

It was past midnight in Musutafu and most of the city was fast asleep. As many were busy in their own dream world, two people were having a chat in a bar in a certain alleyway. One of them was a boy around 19 years old who had scratch marks all around his neck. He also had multiple hands attached to the upper part of his body. And the other was a tall slim bartender whose face was covered in a cloud of black smoke.

"We just got an intel. I guess our informers were right, U.A is going to take hero course students to U.S.J, and All Might will be there as well. But Tomura are you sure you want to do it so early."

"Kurogiri do you still have doughts about me?" Shigaraki glared at the bartender "he has to protect his false ideals, so if we manage to grab some of those brats as a hostage he won't be able to take any actions against us, and with that thing with us, we don't have to worry about him at all. And if something really goes wrong we will kill some of those kids and escape with your ability. This result will be as good as our original goal."

"Tomura I never doubted your abilities as our master himself has selected you as his successor." Kurogiri said, "besides if anything really goes wrong my top priority will be talking you out of there first."

"Do whatever you like" Shigaraki said "So then where is that man? Wasn't he suppose to be here by now?"

"I received a message earlier, he will be here soon," Kurogiri said.

"Who is that guy again and is he really trustworthy?" Shigaraki asked.

"Tomura, there is no such thing as trust in our business. Everyone will maintain their part of the deal as long as they are getting profit from it." Kurogiri explained "And you must have heard about him before. His name is Zero he is famous for ruthlessly killing heroes who tried to capture him. There is also very little information available about him. No one really knows which organization this guy belongs to but there is a rumor that whoever came to knew his secrets never lived to see another sunrise."

"Interesting" Tomura said, "how did you manage to contact such a unique character?"

"Actually it was one of our master's associates who arranged this meeting. Her name is Hilma Cygnaeus. She owns the biggest brothel network across the country and has ties with many powerful personalities across the globe. That's why even the government doesn't interfere in her business and has also ordered hero agencies to not bother her or her establishments." Kurogiri explained.

"I am really surprised that master has a connection with such a figure. But why would someone like her agree to help us? What's in it for her?" Tomura asked.

"I don't know about that but when I gave our master's name to her she agreed to help without asking any question. I think we shouldn't butt into this matter as long as she is helping us." Kurogiri explained.

While they were talking about this door of the bar opened and a giant, bald man entered the bar. He had a tattoo of a lion on his head and an outline of his muscular figure was visible through his clothes. Anyone who saw that man could tell that he was anything but ordinary by just looking at his expensive black suit and the various rings in his hands which were made out of rare metals and stones.

The guy entered the room and scanned his surroundings and finally, his gazes landed on two people who were looking at him. He didn't greet them but rather observed them for a while and after that threw himself on the nearby couch.

As he made himself comfortable on the couch two more people entered the room and stood behind him. On his left side was a good-looking red-haired man who had two had guns on both sides of his waist. And on the right was the white-haired woman who wore golden bangles on both of her hands.

Tomura cursed in his mind as he realized that all three of them were looking down on him but he wasn't foolish enough to take action immediately. He understood that he won't be able to handle all three of them at once. Even if he had Kurogiri on his side there was no certainty that he would win as Kurogiri was not specialized in combat. That's why he gulped down his resentment and kept an indifferent face on the front.

Kurogiri on the other recognized Zero as soon as he entered the bar. Helma had already updated him on Zero's appearance but when the other two unknown figures entered the bar, Kurogiri immediately put up his guard. Looking at their attitude he understood that these were not some simple lackeys and considered themselves superior to him and Shigaraki.

"Welcome to the bar. Would you like to have a drink?" Kurogiri asked maintaining his persona as a bartender.

"Sure," Zero said with a smirk.

Kurogiri served a drink and returned to his place.

"Not bad" Zero took a sip and said, "now then let's talk about the job."

"Very well," Kurogiri said but before he could continue Tomura spoke, "before that tell us what you know about this job."

"And who might you be?" the red-haired guy asked.

"I am not interested in talking to lackeys," Tomura said.

Toumura's statement angered both who were standing behind Zero. Both of them assumed combat stance and were ready to attack him but at that movement, Zero spoke "Edström, Malmvist calm down don't act so rashly. Besides he has a point, you should not intervene when two leaders are talking."

Edström and Malmvist backed down as they realized that Zero has no intention to antagonize this fellow.

"Now let's continue where we left," Zero said, "Helma told me that you are planning to attack one of the U.A's faculty and you need some backup. That's all I know. Now your turn."

"Next week students of the hero course will be visiting U.S.J for disaster management training. We are planning to strike them during their visit as there won't be a huge no. of heroes to protect them. And don't worry about them calling for backup we have already found a way to disarm the alarms and disrupt the signals so no one can contact the outside world from inside the faculty." Tomura explained.

"Well kid I am impressed," Zero said "but let me ask you this, you know the consequences of attacking the U.A's faculty right? So is your goal worth making enemies out of most of the heroes in this country?"

"My goal" Tomura smirked "My goal is to kill All Might and rewrite the laws of this society."

Upon hearing Tomura's words Zero's expression changed. He dropped his carefree attitude and looked directly into Shigaraki's eyes "You think you can kill him? Don't be a fool you don't stand a chance against him. And sorry to break it to you even I am not sure I can deal with that man alone."

"I never said I need you to fight him," Tomura said "All you need to do is take care of the other two teachers who will accompany him."

"What do mean by that? How are you going to deal with him?" Zero asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. I have an ace up my sleeve" Tomura said.

"Fine" Zero said "I am ready to work with you. We will meet again here in 5 days to confirm the details of the plan. I will take my leave now."

"Wait," Tomura stopped Zero as he was leaving the bar "what do you want in return? Don't tell me you are willing to help me for free."

Zero let out a laugh upon hearing Tomura's question "As I thought, you are too young to understand the value of owning a favor to someone like Helma." Leaving those words behind Zero left the bar.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

After leaving the bar Zero and his companions walked for while until they reached a certain parking lot. There they sat in their ride and left the city and started going towards their hideout.

After they exited the city Malmvist finally asked "Boss why did you stop us. We could have easily dealt with that brat."

"You will not do anything like that" Zero said with a grave expression "There is something I haven't told you yet. When Helma told me about this job she also warned me to not antagonize this kid."

"But what's so special about him?" Malmvist asked.

"According to her this kid is very close to that man and if we were to do anything to him we will attract unwanted attention," Zero said.

"Who are you talking about?" Malmvist asked.

"My master All for one" Zero said as fear and respect were clearly visible in his eyes.

"It can't be true right? That man has vanished long ago and even if he is still alive why would he care for someone like him" Malmvist said as his entire face was soaked in sweat.

"Not a chance," Zero said with a slight smirk "the information network that Helma runs is stronger than any government secret service. She often knows the secrets about the people you never hope to meet in your life. In higher circles, she is known as the most dangerous woman in the world. And besides that, she has no reason to lie to me. We have known each other for a long time and I believe that she has no reason to wrong me"

"So what should we do now?" Malmvist asked.

"Nothing, we will follow his plan, and if something goes wrong we will save our skin and escape," Zero said.

"That sounds good. If that brat dies it will be the hero's fault and we will be safe from that man" Malmvist said with relived expression.

"So what is our real objective?" Edström asked with a smile "I have been working with you for a long time now and I sure you won't accept something so dangerous without a personal gain."

"I am glad that you know me so well" Zero said with a smile "actually our main objective is to capture this boy," Zero said as he took out a picture from his pocket.

"And he is?" Edström asked.

"Honestly I don't have an idea who he is but apparently Emperor wants this guy alive." Zero said "I have got a lead that he studies in that school. So there is a chance that we can get him there."

"That sounds pretty easy," Malmvist said, "so what will do if we really find him there."

"We grab that kid and escape as soon as possible" Zero said "And you don't have to worry about that kid. If we manage to get favor from the Emperor we don't have to worry about All for One."

"Is Emperor really that strong?" Malmvist asked.

"I guess you can say that," Zero said with a wry smile.

"Then that lunatic will be there as well," Edström said.

"I am not sure but even if comes we will kill him as well," Zero said and thought 'No matter what, this time I will not let you get in my way, Brain Unglaus.'

_**:-:-:-:-:-:** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quality of this chapter. After rereading I felt that some parts of the chapter are little too rushed. But it's already too late so I don't have much of a choice so I will try to make it up for it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
